Dream
by Red656
Summary: What if everything the 100 had gone through, all of the suffering, pain, and torture, and the rare happiness, the friendship, and the love, what if it was all just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone!_**

 ** _I have decided to write another story or two because I've been hit with plenty of ideas lately._**

 ** _This was one of my favorites, I got the inspiration from the title of a song I heard quite some time ago._**

 ** _To elaborate on the summary, this story is about everything in the delinquents lives, including some of the later one's lockups, being just a dream._**

 ** _None of the now teenage kids know each other, but many of them have this dream, and set out to meet on the Ark._**

 ** _The dream also holds true to some things, such as the Ark's future failure and certain deaths and such._**

 ** _It will switch between perspectives, most likely of my favorite characters Clarke and Bellamy, but maybe some others._**

 ** _It starts at the end of Season 2's finale._**

 ** _Also, before I end my (too long) note, Bellamy is twenty two, Clarke is seventeen, Octavia is sixteen, and the rest are somewhere around that age._**

 ** _This might take off, or it might be a complete bust, we'll see._**

 ** _Anyways, good luck to me, and please, enjoy!_**

* * *

 _We are all living in a dream,_

 _And life ain't what it seems_

 _Oh everything's a mess._

 _And all these sorrows I have seen,_

 _They lead me to believe_

 _That everything's a mess._

 _~ Dream, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"Clarke, we're out of time." Monty said, looking at the door with fear on his face.

Clarke placed her hand on the lever, the lever that would irradiate Level Five and end the lives of everyone, guilty and innocent, on Mount Weather. She looked towards the screen, at her mother's leg being drilled into. She watched as her only family left screamed in pain, and tightened her grip on the handle. She saw Jasper get locked up, Maya and Octavia getting beaten by guards, and she knew.

"My sister. My responsibilty." Bellamy murmured, eyes glued to the screen with Octavia.

"I have to save them." Clarke whispered, pain in her voice.

Clarke turned to Bellamy as he put his calloused hand over her's. "Together." He said quietly, and they pulled the lever.

The alarms almost immediately went off, a loud blaring noise that harmed the ears of everyone.

Clarke grabbed Bellamy's hand, squeezing it tightly, as they watched everyone who helped them and all who were innocent die a slow, painful death. She held back a sob, and blinked away tears, holding Bellamy's hand like a vice.

She turned, sharing a long look with him before black edged around her sight, and everything went dark.

* * *

He woke up and sat up quickly, hugging his knees to his chest. He looked around, taking in his surroundings with a start.

He wasn't at Mount Weather. He wasn't on the ground. He was on the Ark, in his room.

Bellamy pinched himself, to check, and sure enough, nothing changed.

He jumped out of bed, searching for a certain floor tile. He heard a loud bang under the floor, and practically ran over, lifting the floorboard to see his younger sister rubbing her head.

"You okay O?" Bellamy asked, worry upon his face.

"Yeah, I just jumped. I had the wildest dream." She climbed out of the floor, sitting on his bed.

Bellamy followed suit, pushing his dream to the back of his mind. "Me too." He murmured, sitting next to her. "Tell me about your's."

Octavia grimaced. "Well I was found by the guards and became a prisoner. I and 99 other prisoners from the Skybox got sent to Earth, and you came too, because you shot the Chancellor to get on the dropship." She took a breath, but stopped when she saw Bellamy's eyes widen and a dark look pass over his face.

"Holy shit." He muttered, clasping his hands. He looked at her. "We landed right? Rough landing, lost two because of Spacewalker. I was the leader, getting everyone to do 'whatever the hell we want', and being an asshole. Right?"

Octavia paled. "You had the same dream?" She whispered. "Up to Mount Weather?"

Bellamy nodded. "It felt so real." He murmured, now staring at the wall.

"You have to find the others, see if they had the dream too."

Bellamy shook his head. "That's ridiculous..." But he began to wonder, what if? He would die for them already, if these people existed. He knew some did, heard brief mentions of people. "You're right. I'll start tomorrow. Who should I find first?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Clarke Griffin." Octavia replied, a bitter look passing over her face as she remembered her last 'discussion' with her. "She's your best friend, I mean was, or was going to be, I don't know." She shook her head, and Bellamy put his arm around her. They found comfort like this, and stayed until the early morning.

Octavia opened her eyes. "If others had the dream, won't they know about me?" She whispered.

A jolt of fear passed through him, and he nodded. "I'll fix it, don't worry O." He waited a few hours until about eight, and then went outside, determined to find his supposed best friend.

He wandered to the Go-Sci station, eventually finding the med bay. He dug his arm into the vent outside, earning a long gash down his forearm. Blood dripped down his arm as he walked in and none other than Abby Griffin looked up.

No recognition flickered upon her face, and Bellamy was almost thankful. At least she didn't know about Octavia. But she did hate him, in his dream. He chuckled quietly, much to her confusion, before he forced a look of supposed pain upon his face.

"Abby?" He caught himself, forgetting he wasn't an adult anymore, the irony of that. He held back another laugh, instead saying "Abby Griffin?" in correction.

Abby beckoned him over, looking at his forearm. "How'd you do this?" She asked skeptically.

"I fell." Bellamy replied, being the usual smart ass that he was.

He looked around, and gasped softly when he saw a 17 year old blonde girl.

The girl turned around, and her mouth fell open when she saw him, confirming his suspicions.

"Bellamy?" She asked in shock, and he nodded.

"Hey Princess."

She grinned, running over and enveloping him in a hug.

Abby watched this in confusion, stepping away with a skeptical look upon her face.

Just like in his dream, he waited a second, surprised, before he hugged her tightly. "We have a lot of catching up to do." He murmured into her hair.

She nodded. "Tonight, midnight, meet me here." She whispered, before breaking away. "Mom, this is my friend Bellamy. I haven't seen him in ages."

Bellamy nodded. "It's nice to see you again Clarke. Thanks Abby, I'd best get going." He walked out, leaving Abby more perplexed than ever.

The day inched by, Bellamy waiting to meet Clarke. As promised, he told Octavia everything, and she nodded, deep in thought.

Bellamy tried everything to keep himself busy, but he couldn't concentrate, so he just watched the clock. Finally, his mom fell asleep, and Bellamy snuck out to the med bay.

Clarke was waiting, blue-green eyes simultaneously filled with excitement and sorrow, and she ran over and embraced him once again.

This time, he immediately hugged her back, a rare smile appearing upon his face. "I can't believe we're here."

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think? Please let me know and review, that'd be awesome!_**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _Red_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone!**_

 ** _I've decided to post another chapter because I feel that there are so many ways I could go with this._**

 ** _I got two reviews, so I'd like to thank Elf10444 and Guest._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks, I hope you like where I take it. :)_**

 ** _Anyways, enough of me rambling, here's the story._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

She pressed against Bellamy's chest, leaning into his tight hold on her. A tear slid down her face, whether from joy or sorrow she was unsure. After a few moments, she pulled away, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Is this real?" Clarke whispered, blue eyes flickering with hope.

Bellamy simply nodded, though uncertainty hid beneath his dark gaze.

"Who else had the dream?" She questioned curiously, simultaneously hoping and not hoping that they were the only ones.

"O, for one. As for the others, who knows. Maybe all of the delinquents did. That's our job to find out."

Clarke nodded. "Can we go see her?" She asked, meaning Octavia.

Bellamy, in response, grabbed her hand and practically jogged to his room, Clarke running to catch up. He opened the door and closed it quickly, looking around before lifting the floorboard. His mother wasn't home that night, and Clarke shuddered, knowing why.

Octavia climbed out of the floor and her brown eyes widened at the sight of Clarke. She ran over and embraced her in a tight hug, and Clarke smiled.

"You _are_ real." She heard her murmur, and Clarke pulled away.

"You guys want to talk about the dream?" She asked softly, sitting on the edge of Bellamy's bed.

The siblings nodded and they all took turns talking about the dream, occasionally having to wipe away a tear or two. When sunlight started to edge into the room, Bellamy finished the tale with his part in the Mount Weather ordeal before falling silent.

Clarke touched Bellamy's arm, looking at his watch. "Shit." She muttered. "I am so dead." She got up and ran to the door, giving them a small wave. "I probably won't be able to meet for a while unless you come back to the medlab Bellamy." She called out quietly. "We'll figure this out." She closed the door and took off with a run to her house. By the time she reached the door, Clarke was panting and out of breath. She gathered herself before silently cracking the door, peering inside.

"Abby, I have to tell everyone. They deserve to know." A hushed voice argued.

"No Jake, I can't lose you. They'll float you if you do this." A desperate voice retaliated, and Clarke shuddered, memories flashing in her mind.

"I will do what needs to be done." Jake replied, determination and finality clear in his tone.

"If not for me, then for Clarke. She can't lose you. One last time, I ask, don't do this." Abby begged, and Clarke knew tears were streaming down her mother's face.

Before Jake could answer, Clarke opened the door all the way and walked in.

Both of her parents whirled around, staring at her with shock. "Clarke, where have you been?" Abby asked in a stern tone.

Clarke straightened her shoulders, fixating her gaze on her mother. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you guys are arguing about something that could get Dad killed."

Abby gasped, and turned to Jake. "Did you tell her?" She asked angrily.

Jake shook his head quickly, looking at Clarke. "Clarke honey, how much did you hear?"

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, forgetting she knew because of the dream. She opened her mouth before closing it. She bit her lip, contemplating on what to say. "Enough." She finally responded, fear in her eyes. She decided to say something, even though she wasn't supposed to know anything about it. "I know the oxygen levels are going to fail soon, and we don't have much time. Dad wants to tell everyone, because they have a right to know, but Mom knows he'll get floated. Am I right?"

"How do you know ... never mind. You can't tell anyone, okay?" Jake stared at Clarke intently, nodding when she agreed.

Abby broke the silence. "I need to go to work, Clarke, join me at ten."

"Okay Mom." She replied absently, gazing at her father with determination.

Abby left, and Clarke hugged her father, whispering in his ear. "Dad, I want to help, I know things that you don't, and you're doing what is right." Clarke knew what would happen to her, but she wanted to help anyways. "It sounds crazy, but I had this dream..." She explained the first parts of it, but Jake cut her off, murmuring into her hair.

"I'll do it today Clarke. I will make the video and project it everywhere across the Ark. I am making the video at nine o'clock sharp. Stay here, when it's time then you can come with me."

Clarke nodded and went to her room, staring at the clock before falling into a restless sleep. In no time, Jake shook her awake and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. "Sit down." She sat down, and whirled around when she felt her arms being cuffed to the extremely heavy table. Jake sat the key on his bed where she couldn't get it before framing her face in his hands.

"I'm not letting you get locked up. After what you told me, I can't let that happen to you, even if it isn't real. I love you more than anything in the world. Stay strong." He kissed her forehead and left.

Clarke pulled at the cuffs until her wrists began to bleed and her skin was scraped raw. She let out a hitched sob, tears streaming down her face as the door was kicked down by the guard.

"Clarke Griffin, your father was arrested for treason. Did you know anything about this act?"

She shook her head fervently, biting her lip.

Her cuffs were roughly taken off by one of the guardsmen, and she winced, standing up. "Can I see him?" She asked shakily, not bothering to stop the flow of tears.

The guards escorted her to the floating area, as everyone called it, and Clarke held back another sob. Jake was standing just outside of it, talking to the Chancellor.

Clarke ran as fast as her legs would carry her and embraced him, not noticing Wells' presence.

A sad smile passed across Jake's face as Clarke was dragged away, and he stepped into the chamber. Doors sealed, and with the push of a button, Jake was instantly sucked out into space.

Clarke let a piercing scream escape her mouth, and she crumpled to the floor. Her mother touched her shoulder, and Clarke shot her a look of fury. "You told him, didn't you? You got Dad killed." She started angrily, before muttering "I hate you" in a low, cold voice.

Abby's eyes widened, and Clarke stood up, running away. Her feet hit the ground rhythmically, and it soothed her as she reached her destination. She knocked, and as soon as the door opened, pulled whoever answered close to her.

"They floated my dad." She stated, tears once again streaming down her face.

Bellamy pulled her inside and closed the door, sitting on his bed. "Clarke, I..." He trailed off, holding her close to him and rubbing small circles on her shoulder.

Clarke cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and then she just fell silent. "I screamed at my mom too. She turned him in, I can't believe it. That damn dream is coming true. I cannot live with her." She finally whispered hoarsely.

"Stay here for now." Bellamy replied, helping her to lie down. "Go to sleep." He pulled the covers over her body as if she were a young child. He rested his eyes upon her and she smiled, closing her eyes, grasping his hand at the last moment before she drifted into a light, fitful sleep.

* * *

 _ **Not my greatest work ever, but oh well.**_

 _ **Please review, it makes a writer's world go round.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Red**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone!**_

 ** _First off, I'd like to report that I got two more reviews, so thank you SydneyRaine and Cheri Estella._**

 ** _Second thing, in regards to my other stories, especially Alexander Kane, I'd like to apologize for the somewhat long wait. I've been quite busy lately, and in addition, I've had a writer's block for that. Alas, I will be inspired soon enough._**

 ** _Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

He walked into the bedroom, bowl of chicken broth held in his hand. He sat down upon the bed, lightly brushing her hair out of her face.

She opened her eyes and confusion immediately flashed upon her face, before her expression changed to one of grief. "Thank you." She murmured, taking the soup and downing it silently.

Bellamy nodded, resting his hand on her knee. Without words, he attempted to communicate that he would always be there for her, and she naturally understood. It was how they'd communicate often in the camp, before they knew that it wasn't real. He muttered something, clearly deep in thought.

"Hmm?" Clarke questioned, opening her eyes and jarring him back to reality.

"What if this is the real dream and we are all still back in camp, sleeping?" He repeated, resting his gaze back on her.

She shrugged, and responded that she sure as hell hoped not. They stayed together, finding comfort in each other's mere company, both thinking everything over.

Bellamy, running ideas through his mind, came up with something and grabbed a pencil and one of the few journals they had. He opened it and began to write something, hiding it from Clarke with a slight smirk. After a few moments he handed it to her, and she began to scan over his loopy scrawl.

 _Since talking about deep, important stuff is one of the few things I'm not good at ..._

She glanced at Bellamy and saw him smirk, before continuing to read.

 _I'll just write something down. The dream is, slowly but surely, coming true. We have learned this, from your father's death, the Ark's looming fate, and other things as well. However we also know we can change the course of events. You aren't arrested yet, for instance, even though you tried to help the cause. So, what we need to do is find out who else had the dream, band together, and figure out how to rewrite our futures._

Clarke looked up and a genuine smile passed across her face. "So he can be nice. Shocking."

Bellamy smirked, before a frown returned upon his tan features. "We need to find the others, split up, and figure out where everyone is and if they had the dream. We can start by figuring out who might've had it and go from there."

Clarke nodded, writing down names on a separate page. "Finn, Raven, Wells, and Murphy might've had it. I know my mom didn't, so I doubt any of the adults had it."

"Monty, Jasper, maybe Harper, Fox, and Monroe?"

She shrugged. "Who do you want to ask?"

"You take Finn, I would probably beat the crap out of him and get locked up before I said anything." Bellamy replied, regretting it when Clarke visibly flinched. "I'll take Murphy, he knows me best. You can take Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Wells, I'll take the rest. Sound good?"

Bellamy laid down next to her once she agreed to start tomorrow morning, and immediately drifted off to sleep, seeing as Clarke had woken up at around midnight.

He was jarred awake by Clarke shaking his shoulder. "Wake up!" He groaned, and was hit by Octavia with a pillow.

"You have a mission, and I'm not letting you sleep in and fail it. Clarke filled me in, so get your ass out of bed and go talk to people." She ordered, the older Blake sibling smiling at her fiery personality.

After getting ready, he set off, spliting ways with Clarke and deciding to find the girls first. He went to Jaha's office and knocked, running a hand through his unruly black hair that was almost the length that he'd had it on Earth. In the dream, he corrected himself mentally, forcing a smile onto his face as the Chancellor opened the door. _I shot you._ He thought, biting his lip to hide a smirk and greeted Jaha in his 'respectful' voice.

"How may I help you today?" The Chancellor questioned, standing with his hands clasped together.

Bellamy explained how he was looking for his friends from grade school that he hadn't spoken to in years, gave Jaha their names, and soon enough, he had sheet of paper with their addresses written on it. He practically ran out of the office, giving a suspicious Jaha his hasty thanks before he sprinted down the hall to the first address, Monroe's.

He knocked on the door, and she gave him a strange look, not knowing him at all. When Bellamy greeted her with usage of her name, she called him a creep and slammed the door in his face.

At Fox's house, a vague sense of recognition had flickered upon her face and she had commented that he looked familiar for some reason, but she didn't know why.

With two more houses to go, he had gone to Harper's first, and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey" she greeted before she hugged him. "Can you believe all of this?"

Bellamy quickly broke away, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm finding out who else knows, I'll let you know soon and we can all meet."

Harper nodded, scribbling her phone number at the bottom of the page he held. "Call me when it happens."

Bellamy left and went to the final house on his list. After knocking for a few moments, the door was thrown open by a very disheveled Murphy. "What the hell do you-" he cut off mid sentence, eyes widening. "Bellamy?"

He nodded and Murphy stood there gaping. "I'm not the only one?"

Bellamy shook his head, summarizing what he knew so far and getting Murphy's phone number. After some small talk, Bellamy left and walked back to his place. As soon as he closed the door, Octavia bombarded him with questions, and he quickly answered each one, meanwhile wondering when Clarke would return.

A soft knock sounded, and Octavia hid quickly as Bellamy cracked the door. Once he saw it was Clarke, he opened the door all the way and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

She came in and sat down at the table once Octavia was out of the floor, and began to speak, blue eyes fixated on Bellamy. She explained how much each person remembered, and if they even remembered her at all. It turned out that Monty, Jasper, and Raven knew, but, thankfully, not Wells and Finn. After she finished, Bellamy filled her in on his little escapade, writing down names and phone numbers of everyone as he spoke.

"I have a theory."

Bellamy and Clarke turned to the younger Blake sibling. "Do you think those who died in this freakishly weird dream might not have had it?"

Clarke tipped her head in agreement, before raising her eyebrows. "Maybe, but what about Monroe?" She asked, before changing the subject. "We need to contact everyone and arrange a meeting. Can we do it here so Octavia doesn't miss out, or will your mom have a problem?"

"She'll have a problem, sorry O. How about we ask Monty if we can go over there?" He asked in response.

Clarke called the boy from Farm Station and gave a thumbs-up before wishing him well and hanging up. "Tomorrow at noon. We'll just have to escape somehow. I'll face my mom tonight." She grimaced before dialing another number. Soon enough, she had convinced everyone to come, including Murphy after Bellamy practically yelled at him. The three of them sat at the table, chatting, when Aurora came in and almost dropped her bags.

"Bellamy Alexander Blake, what is she doing here?" She scolded, throwing her bags on the counter and storming over. "You know you can never tell anyone, but here you are, ruining it. This is an important secret, how many I times do I have to tell you what will happen if anyone in a place of authority finds out. Your sister and I would both get floated for this because you screwed everything up for your girlfriend!"

A tinge of pink appeared upon Clarke's cheeks, and Bellamy's neck went warm. Despite this, he rolled his shoulders back and held his head high as he boldly met his mother's gaze. "First off, she isn't my girlfriend." He started calmly, voice low. His temper clearly had improved. "Second, she already knew. She overheard you lecturing me when I was little on what happens if I tell after I almost told a kid about O. Remember that? Well she overheard, and she's known for ages but just came to me recently." He lied without missing a beat, and glanced at Clarke.

"We were very close a few years ago when we met in grade school, but then I told him I knew about Octavia. He got really protective over her and pushed me away. Recently, he apologized, and we are good friends again. I can promise you that I haven't, and will not, tell a soul." Clarke added in, completing their made-up story.

Aurora Blake stared at them suspiciously before nodding in consent. "Alright." She replied coolly. "I'm Aurora, and you are?"

"Clarke Griffin."

"Daughter of Abby Griffin?"

Clarke nodded nervously as his mother stalked into the kitchen.

Clarke glanced at Bellamy and smiled. 'Nice story' she mouthed.

A mischevious smile passed across his lips as Clarke stood up. "Well I guess I should get going. It was nice seeing you guys." She said calmly, though worry was clear upon her features.

Bellamy embraced her, whispering in her ear. "Meet me hear at 11:30 tomorrow. If you aren't here by 11:45, I'll come over and piss off your mom. Good luck, call me if you need me." He pulled away, and she left his house with a grin, leaving Bellamy with hope that things would work out for his close friend.

After a plain, boring dinner and listening to another angry lecture with the details about Abby Griffin, he got into his bed, thinking, hoping, and eventually dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, and please review.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys!_**

 ** _Happy late Halloween!_**

 ** _I'm happy to report that I got another review, so thanks strangeJenny!_**

 ** _Here's Chapter 4, read, review, and enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

She slowly walked back to her house, attempting in vain to come up with something to say to her mother. She stopped in front of her door and stared at the handle, placing her hand upon it lightly. She finally opened it, and was greeted by a livid Abby.

"Clarke Elizabeth Griffin! Where have you been? You've gone somewhere without permission twice now, and it is unacceptable. I demand an explanation." Abby took a deep breath, anger evident upon her face, and beneath that, worry and deep, painful sadness and guilt.

Clarke contemplated on how to answer the questions, before she simply decided not to. She forced herself to think about Jake's death, and her piercing blue eyes immediately filled with fury.

"I came home last night, heard you and Dad arguing, and found out that my world was ending soon and my father was going to die." She started in a low voice. "I ask to help, and he cuffs me up so that I don't get imprisoned. I am forced to sit there while the only person who truly understands me gets himself killed." Her voice cracked slightly, and she held back tears. "I'm unchained by guards just to watch my father have the very life sucked out of him." Anger filled her voice, and it raised in volume. "I watched his dead body get thrown out into space, the body of my father get sent to float around Earth, because of you. You had to suck up to Jaha and tell him about Dad before he could get the message out." She stopped, watching hurt flood her mother's features but not quite finding it in herself to care. "It's all your fault." She finished quietly.

"Clarke..." Abby started, tears in her eyes. "Please, let me explain."

Clarke ignored her mother, gaze boring into Abby's. "And you find the nerve to ask me where I've been, after you killed my father?" She left and went into her room, grabbing a duffle bag and packing a few pairs of clothes and the essentials. Coming back into the kitchen, she stormed over to the door, glancing over her shoulder. "I'll be staying at a friend's house for a while, text me if it's something dire."

"Clarke, wait." Her pleas were left unheard as Clarke slammed the door and left, feeling both empty and satisfied. After reaching her destination, she knocked, this time greeted coolly by Aurora.

"Hi Ms. Blake, I'm so sorry to come by at this late of an hour, but I was wondering if I could stay the night?" She went on to briefly explain her situation, finishing with the fact that she simply can't be around her mother right now.

Aurora's expression softened a bit, and she agreed, much to Clarke's relief. She went into Bellamy's room, and he tilted his head curiously when he saw her. "Hey?"

"I'm staying the night, if that's okay."

He nodded, and Clarke sat down on the bed, throwing her duffle bag in the corner of the room and taking off her shoes. "I had a huge fight with my mom..."

Bellamy grimaced and nodded sympathetically. He stood up and started to throw some blankets on the floor as a make-shift bed. Once he was finished, Clarke stood up and moved to lie down on it, before Bellamy practically forced her to take the bed.

She smiled at his kindness and quickly fell asleep, determined to forget about the turmoil of her evening.

The next morning, the smell of eggs and toast and the sound of a sizzling pan, accompained by hushed voices, drifted into the small room. Clarke got up and changed, brushing her hair and walking into the kitchen

"She can't stay here forever Bellamy. I'm sure she's really nice, but she can't stay for too long, things will start to get suspicious."

"It's fine for now, trust me when I say that-" he cut off and nodded to Clarke. "Hey, good morning." He greeted her with a slight smile. "We made some breakfast." He prepared a plate and handed it to her.

Clarke smiled, taking the plate and sitting at the table. "Thanks Bellamy, thanks Ms. Blake. Also, I'll be out of here by tomorrow morning."

Bellamy muttered something under his breath and shot a sharp glare in his mother's direction. "We have fifteen minutes before we go hang out with our friends." He sat next to her, consuming his meal with a dark look upon his face.

Aurora proceeded to question her son, and Bellamy retaliated with more venom than usual, until she just fell quiet.

After breakfast they left, merely exchanging glances instead of conversation until they got there. They were greeted cheerfully by the rest of the group, who had already arrived, and sat uncomfortably the last available couch. Everybody stared at each other uncomfortably until Clarke decided to speak.

"All of us here, and maybe some others, had this wild, crazy dream. And the scary thing is, it's coming true. Just as it happened in the dream, my dad got floated and, as you know, the Ark is failing." She closed her eyes and took a breath. "However, we also know that we can the course of events. I'm not arrested yet, even though I tried to inform the Ark of the situation. We've figured out the majority of who had the dream, which is everyone here, and we've banded together, like we did." She opened her eyes and met Bellamy's gaze.

He tipped his head slightly, only for her to see, and looked at everyone else. "So, what the Princess is saying is that we need to figure out how to change our futures. If we stay on the Ark and fix the problems, then great for us. And if we go to Earth again, so be it, let's just hope we do slightly better than we did the first time."

The group muttered their agreement, before Jasper glanced around. "What about Octavia?"

Clarke watched as Bellamy's jaw clenched and he fired a murderous look in Jasper's direction. "She exists. And if anyone says a word about her to anyone, I may end up floated for killing one of you. Understood?" He stated in a low, cold voice.

The delinquents watched, some with fear written across their faces and others with confusion.

"So, what do we do now?" Miller asked.

Bellamy opened his mouth to speak, but his words were drained out by a blaring alarm and neon flashing lights.

A robotic voice echoed over the piercing soubd. "Warning, oxygen failure. Warning, oxygen failure. Please evacuate Section B of the Farm Station, I repeat, evacuate Section B of the Farm Station."

Clarke jumped up, turning to her co-leader. "What now?" She mouthed, tilting her head in the direction of the terrified kids.

"We get the hell out of here." He mouthed, motioning for everyone to follow him. He began to run, and Clarke followed, knowing the rest would sprint after them.

The hall was dark and the bridge between sections was sealed, save for the tiny gap crowded with people pushing and shoving their way through one at a time.

They stopped at the edge, waiting patiently, before the robotic voice echoed once again.

"Oxygen levels critically low, fans will shut off in five minutes."

Clarke glanced at Bellamy before helping him shove people, making way for their group. They fell back once they reached the door, pushing each of their friends through. Bellamy helped her get through the mass of the group and through the door before he was shocked with a stun gun in the chest and flung to the side by a bulky, muscular man. He hit the wall with a sick thud and sank to the ground, unconcious.

"Fans shutting off in one minute."

"Bellamy, no!" Clarke screamed, smashing her fist against the glass.

Jasper, Miller, Monty, and the rest stood by the barrier next to her.

"Fans now shutting off."

Clarke held back a sob, clenching her fists.

The hum of the machinery shut down on the other side of the barrier, and multiple people screamed. The crowd of roughly two hundred people continued to push through the small opening in the barrier. Most made it through, but the rest started collapsing, due to lack of breathable air.

Once the area was partially clear, the small gap began to close, and Clarke sprinted through, hoping she wouldn't be trapped as well. She was followed by the rest of her company, most of which stood in the gap to block it from closing. Raven and Miller followed her and watched as she pressed two fingers to his neck. Biting her lip, she pressed her other hand against his chest. She began to press both hands against his chest in a rhythmic motion, eyes glued to her friend's face.

"Raven, get the stun gun over there." She commanded, coughing.

Raven handed the stun gun to her, and Clarke stepped back. She turned it on, and electricity sparked from the tip. She held it above Bellamy's chest and pressed it against him, causing his body to jump a few inches off the ground before landing with a thud.

"Come on, come on." She muttered, charging it again. She touched it to his chest, this time with success.

His eyes shot open and he gasped for air, sucking in deep breaths. Clarke grinned and hugged him, despite the crowd of onlookers. "Thank God." She murmured, pulling away. "You could've died." At that moment she fell to the ground, almost passing out from lack of air.

While some of the 100 stood in the gap, the rest helped their leaders across the barrier, and it sealed as soon as they exited. Sucking in deep breaths of air, they looked up at the crackling of the speaker.

"Citizens of the Ark" The voice of Jaha echoed through the hall. "There was a malfunction with the oxygen system in Section B of the Farm Station today. There's no need to panic, the engineers have it under control. Thank you."

Clarke suddenly stood up. "Jasper, keep an eye on him, I have to talk to them." She walked away at a brisk pace, leaving them all bewildered and confused.

She eventually arrived at the Council Room, knocking with a few short taps of the knuckle. The door was opened by Kane, and she breezed past him, standing near the door. "What happened?"

Abby shook her head. "Clarke, get out right now."

"It's fine Abby." Jaha started. "Someone went on an illegal spacewalk to take pictures for his girlfriend, and wasted three months of oxygen on his own. However, when he was coming back in, one of the air ducts blew off, causing oxygen loss in the section it connected to."

Clarke cringed, somehow knowing it was Finn, and nodded. "How much time do we have left?"

Abby, and a few other Council members, visibly paled.

Shock flashed upon the Chancellor's face. "Three months."

She knew it was reckless, stupid, it could get her and her mother killed, but she spoke anyways, on impulse. "So, you're thinking of sending all of the juvenile delinquents to Earth, that's what the meeting is for. Right?"

One of the adults gasped, and the rest just gaped at her.

"There's about ninety prisoners in the Sky Box, you're sending the hundreds of years old dropship, and you have one hundred seats. The more seats filled, the more time you have to live. And, I know a way to fill those seats."

The Council sat in silence, clearly shocked. "I'll give you a list tonight of the names." She walked out, leaving them to murmur amongst themselves in utter amazement.

Clarke found everyone at Monty's house, and she shook her head when she got there. She explained the situation and what happened, before pausing. "There's a dropship to Earth next week, the date has been moved up because of the issue. Way earlier than in our dream, but nonetheless, it's happening. And I'm going to Earth."

Clarke, and the rest of them, stared at him expectantly. After a long pause, he stood up and wallked over to Clarke. "If I can get Octavia on, I'll go."

The rest chimed in, eventually all agreeing to go, and Bellamy walked Clarke over to Jaha's office with a list of their names. After reading the list carefully, Clarke spoke up. "Keep an eye on Wells, otherwise he'll try to come with me."

Jaha nodded. "Are you sure about this? Abby won't go for it."

Anger burned in Clarke's gaze when he mentioned her mother, and she nodded. "Thank you." She commented stiffly, and walked out to Bellamy.

"We have one week on the Ark." She commented with a grim smile upon her face, and he nodded in return. "What should we do with our last days here?"

Bellamy contemplated for a moment, before a smirk flashed upon his tan features. "Whatever the hell we want."

* * *

 ** _I'm not sure this is my best writing, but whatever. I hope you liked it._**

 ** _I just had to include Bellamy's little quote of himself at the end, I love him._**

 ** _Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Cheers,_**

 ** _Red._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **I received a few reviews from CheriEstella and 12, so thanks guys!**_

 _ **12: Thank you c:**_

 _ **I messed up everyone's ages by a long shot, so I'm going to say that Clarke is 17, Octavia is 15, and Bellamy is 20. I know that is far from canon, but I just decided to have it that way, so I hope y'all don't mind.**_

 _ **Also, I'm doing Clarke's perspective again for this chapter for plot reasons, you'll see. :)**_

 _ **Anyways, here's Chapter Five, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Quiet footsteps echoed through the empty halls as Clarke slowly trudged back to her house. Despite the urge to stay somewhere else, she knew she had to confront her mother eventually, however unpleasant it would be. Far too soon, she arrived at her door. Swallowing nervously, she unlocked it and crept in, praying that her mother wouldn't see her. Her silent plea went unanswered; Abby was sitting at the table thumbing through a medical dictionary.

"Clarke, honey..." Abby started. "You didn't sign up to go to Earth, did you?" She glanced up at her daughter, trying to appear blasé without success.

Clarke sighed. "I signed up. I'm going to Earth at the end of this week." She replied calmly, hands clasped together.

Abby abruptly shut her book and stood up. "No you are not! I refuse to allow you to do this. I know you're mad, but you don't know if Earth is even survivable." She retorted, lightly stomping her foot for emphasis.

Clarke waited until she was finished before allowing a dark chuckle to escape her lips. "Oh Mom, I know a lot of things. Radiation will be the least of our worries." _Clarke, you idiot._ She thought to herself, knowing she revealed too much.

Abby took a deep breath. "How did you know about the delinquents?" She asked coolly, once again attempting to be calm.

Clarke shook her head ever so slightly. "I know a lot of things, you'd be surprised." She replied in that same distant voice. "Finn Collins, for instance. Spacewalker caused the pipes to bust and my friends to almost die. You know why? For his girlfriend, Raven Reyes. I knew about you telling Jaha about Dad as well. I know a lot of things Mom, just trust me on that." She closed her blue eyes, shuddering ever so slightly. She opened them and glanced at her mother before going to her room, leaving a speechless Abby.

For the next couple days, Clarke was trapped. She was herded from her house to the med lab, and back home again, never allowed anywhere else. On the morning of the third day, the chime of the doorbell echoed through the house. The door was opened by an irritable Abby, who was greeted by a cheerful Bellamy.

"Clarke is unavailable for the rest of the week." Abby snapped.

Bellamy's smile transformed into a smirk. "Well, Mrs. Griffin, wouldn't you want Clarke to have a decent time before she goes to Earth?"

"She's busy!" Abby practically spat, slamming the door.

Clarke walked in at that moment, hope in her blue gaze. "Who was that?" She questioned enthusiastically.

"None of your business. Let's go." She threw open the door, and Bellamy was still standing there, smug smile upon his face.. When he saw Clarke, it changed into something a bit more genuine before he looked back at Abby.

Clarke grinned. "Hey Bellamy!" She said happily, glancing at her frowning mother.

"No, Clarke, we have to go to work." Abby grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the med lab.

Bellamy shrugged and walked away, throwing an exaggerated wink in Clarke's direction.

After working a few hours, both mother and daughter in a sour mood, the second patient of the whole day arrived; a very familiar patient with messy black hair and olive skin.

He fake-coughed. "It appears I may have caught something." He commented, adding extra rasp to his voice.

"Stop following my daughter around." Abby hissed, storming over to him.

"Mrs. Griffin, I'm afraid you should let her leave work. She should have some fun for her last week on the Ark." Bellamy replied in an almost haughty tone.

Before Abby could reply, Clarke simply told her that she was leaving. She grabbed Bellamy's arm and pulled him away, once again leaving Abby speechless.

Once they were a safe distance away, Clarke sighed. "Thanks, you saved me." She commented gratefully.

Bellamy shrugged. "Want to eat something? I'm starving."

She nodded, and they went on their way to the 'grocery store' of the Ark. There was a variety of food at a wide range of ration points; things like soda and chocolate were extremely high in price.

Clarke grabbed a few chocolate bars from the back of the store and scanned her card at the register. She knew that they'd cost her a few weeks of ration points, but she didn't care. Bellamy bought himself a few sandwiches and started walking back to his place with Clarke.

Suddenly, she stopped. "I know what we can do. Follow me." Chocolate in hand, she started off in a completely different direction. With Bellamy in tow, she made plenty of twists and turns until she reached her destination.

There was a floor-to-ceiling window that looked out into space. There was a perfect view of the Earth, with thousands of stars all around it.

Bellamy smiled and sat down next to Clarke. She offered him a couple of her candy bars, and after he stubbornly insisted that she kept them, she all but threw them at him. They sat together and ate their lunch, Bellamy being sure to save some for Octavia. After they ate, the pair just talked about everything, from their lives before they met to the dream and how they'd fix what they did wrong the first time. Hours passed by in a flash, and soon enough, it was getting late.

"I think I've successfully pissed off your mom." Bellamy commented as he stood up, a smirk upon his face. "If she didn't already hate me before, she certainly does now."

Clarke smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "We're going to Earth in four days." She said matter-of-factly as they walked to her house.

"I know. But it'll work out. We have their respect, and we have experience. We'll take care of them, don't worry Princess." He reassured her as they arrived. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Jaha wants to meet with me, you, and the rest of us."

She nodded, and went inside. Abby refused to talk to her, which was almost a relief. The next morning, she headed over to Jaha's office and was greeted by Jasper and Monty. After the rest of them arrived, the Chancellor beckoned them inside.

He cleared his throat, and rested his eyes on Clarke. "First of all, thank you for your sacrifice, it is a very honorable thing to do. The bad news is, this is a top-secret mission. Because of this, people would start asking questions if ten children disappeared. Thus, we have to pretend to lock you up as prisoners periodically throughout the week. For you two..." he gestured to Raven and Bellamy. "We'll have to pretend you've been floated over night. Sound good everyone?"

Everyone grumbled their agreement, and left. Later in the day, Monty and Jasper were 'arrested' for stealing. Over the next few days, Clarke and Bellamy hung out for most of the time, sometimes with Octavia. However, they usually went to their spot that they'd eaten lunch and talked for hours at a time. Raven, Murphy, and Harper were arrested, and Clarke knew her day had come.

In the morning, her last words to her mother were "I'll see you soon."

While eating lunch with Bellamy, she was taken into the Skybox for the day, and Bellamy was left alone to take care of getting Octavia onto the dropship.

Alone in her cell, Clarke began to draw pictures with the charcoal she'd brought from her house, and it felt creepily reminiscent of her days here in her dream. She drew all day, slept fitfully during the night, and woke up when a guard opened her door, oblivious to the fact that she was a staged prisoner. When she was dragged outside, her mother wasn't waiting for her this time. She felt a surprising pang of loneliness, and shook her head slightly. This time she wasn't tranquilized, and she was forced into a seat on the bottom level of the dropship. It was mostly full, and she sighed, knowing she'd be taking care of these people for the next month. She hoped Octavia was on the ship with Bellamy, and was tempted to check the upper level, but she resisted, instead buckling her seatbelt and looking around. She met the eyes of an all too familiar face and let a hiss of air escape her lips.

"Wells! What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned angrily. Apparently, she couldn't change his presence, however much she longed for his safety.

"I'm here for you Clarke." He replied, a slight smile passing across his face.

Clarke put her head in her hands. "No, no, no, no, he can't be here." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

The last delinquents was pushed inside of the ship, and the doors finally began to close. Clarke smiled, seeing all of the familiar faces, and knew that everything would be all right.

At that moment, a loud creaking noise was accompained by the ship door beginning to open again. Murmurs of confusion echoed throughout the ship, and four guards walked back in, protecting somebody. They stepped aside, revealing Abby Griffin. The whole ship fell silent, all eyes on the famed doctor.

"Clarke, you're not going to Earth. Get up, we're leaving." She commanded, determination in her voice.

"No, Mom, I'm going to Earth. I need to go to Earth." She replied calmly, attempting to keep her cool.

Abby tipped her head, and the four guards slowly walked over to Clarke, ripping her out of her seat and attempting to cuff her.

"No, no..." she murmured, before she shook her head. She elbowed one guard in the chin, kneed another one in the stomach, and punched a third. She whirled around, fury clear upon her face. "I'm staying on this dropship."

The angry guards tackled her, and this time, they successfully restrained her.

"No!" She screamed, desprately trying to escape their grasp. Despite her best efforts, they managed to drag her away and launch the dropship. Clarke fell to her knees and watched as her people that she loved, that she had to take care of, shot off into space and hurled towards Earth.

She turned towards her mother, and pure hatred filled her piercing blue eyes. Fury covered her features, and her hands began to shake with anger. Hatred was an understatement for what she felt for the person who tore her away from the people that she loved and was happy to die for.

The 100 were finally going to Earth.

And Clarke was still on the Ark.

* * *

 ** _So, what do you guys think?_**

 ** _Clarke is seperated from the Delinquents. Reactions should be fun in the next chapter._**

 ** _Anyways, let me know your opinion with a review, it means the world. Thanks!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey there everyone!**_

 _ **I received three additional reviews, so thanks 12, Jacob Denness, and Sydney Raine.**_

 _ **12: Yep, I certainly will**_

 _ **This chapter shall be about reactions of Clarke's absence, so it should be interesting.**_

 _ **Anyways, here it is.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

The door to the dropship began to close, and Bellamy buckled his seatbelt, glancing at the ceiling with relief. His sister was safely on the dropship. He nodded gratefully in Miller's direction, who had snuck on as well, and leaned his head against the seat.

The grating noise of the door stopped and started up again, and loud footsteps echoed around the shuttle. Five pairs of feet marched inside of the ship on the lower level, and Bellany clenched his fists. Octavia was down there. A quiet female voice spoke a few inaudible words before arguing with someone. Grunts of pain sounded from a few of what Bellamy presumed to be the guards, and muffled screaming followed, accompanied by the same marching footsteps, this time leaving the area.

The doors closed, and Bellamy fumbled with his seatbelt, desperate to check on his sister and friends. But the sudden takeoff inhibited his plans, and he strapped himself back in with a soft groan.

The small screen lit up, and Jaha spoke while the kids complained and cursed at the Chancellor. At least he wasn't bleeding out this time, Bellamy thought, shaking his head ever so slightly.

The ship began to shake violently as they entered the atmosphere, and fearful screams escaped the mouths of many kids. The top of the ship fell off with a painful screeching noise, like nails on a chalkboard, and sparks rained down all around them. It felt as if this was the end. Maybe only Clarke was meant to survive this time. He closed his eyes, waiting to die, and instead was jolted forward against his seatbelt as the dropship hit the ground with a thud.

Bellamy immediately jumped up and went down the ladder as fast as he felt was possible. He ran to the door before anyone else could and scanned the crowd, searching for a few specific people. Before he could find everyone he was engulfed by a hug, and he smiled down at his sister, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He looked up, still searching for a familiar blonde head, and couldn't find her. Knowing that it would have to wait a moment, Bellamy reached for the door handle. His subconcious hoped to hear somebody scolding him about radiation, but he was greeted with silence.

The door hit the soil with a thud, and Octavia slowly walked down the ramp, before jumping onto the ground. She gazed around in awe, before turning towards her brother and calling out with a smirk "We're back bitches!"

The delinquents rushed out around him, cheering wildly as they explored and marveled at the forest around them.

Bellamy surveyed the area, before allowing himself to bask in the sunlight for a moment. His dreams had done him no justice, Earth was even more beautiful than he remembered.

The wind whispered through the jade green leaves of the trees, and sunlight shone upon his face. The normal machine hum was absent, replaced by the rustling of animals and the cheers of the delinquents. The puffy, white clouds dappled the blue sky, and the world seemed perfect.

 _This would be a beautiful painting._ Bellamy thought out of the blue, and a frown instantly appeared upon his face. He scanned the area once more and didn't see her. "Where the hell is she?" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Octavia asked, walking over with a genuine smile.

Bellamy remained silent, looking at his feet.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She commented, oblivious to his worry.

Bellamy grumbled something inaudible in response before looking her in the eye. "Have you seen her?" He asked, not even trying to appear nonchalant.

"Who?"

"Clarke." He replied, desperation in his tone.

Octavia shook her head, avoiding his gaze, and Bellamy cursed under his breath, storming out of the clearing. He paced around, occasionally brushing his fingers across the knife on the inside of his jacket. After a while, he walked back and peered in through the outer circle of bushes.

Most of the delinquents were wandering around camp, marveling at the trees, but in the corner, almost out of sight, were a few familiar faces. They were deep in conversation, standing close together and whispering about who knows what.

Bellamy shook his head and strolled over to the group. Oblivious to his presence, the group continued talking about something in a quiet tone, which he soon noticed was about Clarke.

Jasper, his back to Bellamy, said quietly. "What do we do? Bellamy is going to be extremely pissed. He's going to-"

Monty saw their subject of conversation and coughed, suddenly finding an interest in the dirt.

Everyone looked up, and most had an expression of guilt and fear. He smirked for a moment, knowing they were scared of him, before he remembered why they were frightened. He stood there, staring at each of them carefully, weighing his options. He glanced around for a few seconds before deciding to stare at Jasper.

"Tell me..." he started, voice surprisingly even. "What will I be extremely pissed about?"

The small group of kids simply stood there, each waiting for the other to speak.

Jasper coughed and cleared his throat. "That, um... Clarke isn't here."

Bellamy took a step, closing the distance between him and Jasper. "You really think I'm that stupid?" He questioned in a deep, cold tone. "I know she's not here. And I also you that you know why." His eyes darkened. "So tell me, where the hell is the Princess?"

"She's on the Ark still." Raven commented, and Bellamy whirled around.

"She jumped ship?" He asked in disbelief.

Murphy shook his head, glancing at Raven. "Not by force."

Bellamy turned, walking over to Murphy, who was a few yards away. "What happened?" He asked quietly in the same cold tone.

"Four guards came on, and they were with Abby Griffin. Abby forced the guards to take her, and she put up a fight, but they eventually tackled her and forcefully took her off of the ship." Murphy explained calmly.

Bellamy clenched his fists, shaking his head. He bowed his head and stood there while they watched him, waiting for a response. Suddenly, Bellamy raised his arm and punched Murphy as hard as he could, right in the cheek.

Murphy crumpled to the ground, unconcious.

"Dammit!" He yelled, taking out his anger on his friends. "Why didn't you help her? What is wrong with all of you? Why didn't you stop them?" He stayed silent for a moment, before speaking quietly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He briskly walked out of camp, shaking his head.

"Bellamy, wait!" Octavia called out, running to catch up with him.

"Not now O." He grumbled, picking up the pace.

"She's okay, she'll be fine." She attempted to reassure him, and he stopped in his tracks.

"I don't give a damn, okay? Go back to camp." He spat, storming away. This time, she didn't follow.

He distanced himself further and further from camp, unsure of where he was going. He knew it was stupid and reckless, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The only thing he wanted at the moment was for Clarke to be on Earth. Thinking of her made him wonder what she would want him to do, and that's when he turned around. He had to keep them alive until everyone else arrived to Earth.

When he arrived back at camp, it was getting dark. Many of the delinquents looked at him curiously, and none of them quite knew what to do. He glanced around, and knew he had to start his mission of survival.

"We need to get organized if we want to survive." He started loudly, and everyone fixated their gaze on him. "We need to choose assignments and we need to build a camp. When I was out today, I saw a human being. Luckily, he didn't see me today, but the point is, we aren't alone. So, we need to build a wall around the camp, using whatever supplies we have. We need to assign groups to hunting, we need to learn how to throw spears and knives. Our nutrition packs won't last forever. We need to share our supplies to keep everyone alive. Come to me if you have any suggestions or if you'd like to work on a specific project."

Some kids groaned, and someone called out "Why should we?"

Bellamy, unable to pinpoint the speaker, clenched his fist. "Because they sent you, and everyone else, down here to die. And, if we do basic things to survive, then we might prove them wrong. So, if you want to give the Ark a message, would you rather say 'Screw you' or tell them that you're giving up?"

Many of the spectators mumbled their agreement, and he told them that they'd start tomorrow. Over the next few days, people told him where they wanted to work, and he placed them there. He went to the bunker that Kane had suggested before and brought the guns back. He taught a select few how to shoot, and took them hunting. The wall was eventually built, tents were secured, and food was brought back. He even managed to speak to Clarke's best friend on the Ark, and he knew for certain that Wells loved Clarke

The only problem left was the Grounders. They had killed some of his delinquents, including Wells, and they were becoming an increasing problem. If only he knew what to do. He was meant to lead, but it didn't feel right without someone to share the burden with.

His thoughts were interrupted when somebody spoke. "Bellamy?"

Bellamy turned around, gun by his side, and scowled when he saw who it was. "Finn."

Finn sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about meeting with the Grounders. I've set up a meeting with one, but they said to bring our leader, which is you."

Bellamy contemplated, debating whether or not he'd go. Eventually he decided to come along, only to try to change what happened before, as he thought of it.

They trudged through the forest the next morning to the bridge, this time on slightly better terms. Before, Bellamy would have never agreed to this. But now? He was different, he supposed.

When they arrived, two cloaked figures were standing in the shadows, and two Grounders stood at the edge of the bridge. They began to walk towards him, and Bellamy motioned for Finn to stay back. He met them at the middle, and saw that it was Anya and an extremely familiar face.

"Lincoln?"

* * *

 _ **Anyways, hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Please review, that'd be great.**_

 ** _Happy Thanksgiving!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone!**_

 ** _I received three reviews, so shout out to 12, CheriEstella, and Jacob Denness._**

 ** _Anyways, here it is._**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

She kneeled on the ground and watched as the ship hurtled towards the Earth. Her hands were shaking with anger, and once the ship was out of sight, Clarke stormed off. Blinded by fury, she ended up at her best friend's house to talk, only to realize with a pang that he was gone. She knocked anyways, and the door was answered by Aurora.

"They're fine." Clarke said simply, eyes brimming with tears.

Aurora invited her inside, sitting down on the couch. "Why aren't you with them?" She questioned curiously, though relief was clear upon her face.

"My mother took me off of the Ark." She replied, keeping her voice devoid of emotion.

Aurora got up, made some tea, and sat with her in silent company for a while.

Clarke fought back tears and wondered what to do. She sipped at the tea and thought about her friends. She wondered what they were doing and hoped that they would be okay. She considered what each of them would do in her position, starting with Murphy and finishing with Bellamy. She dwelled upon him for a moment, on what he would say to her, before she felt certain on what to do.

"If I had a chance to do the right thing, but it could cost me life, should I still do it?" She asked softly, looking up at the other woman.

Aurora sighed. "That is not my decision to make, but yes, I believe you should."

Clarke nodded. "Thank you." She stood up. "For everything." She left and went home, determined. Opening the door, she saw her mother and a small hiss of air slipped through her lips.

"Clarke, I-"

"No. I'm not talking to you, or being around you at all." She retorted coldly, walking into her room.

Abby followed and stood in the doorway. "I just wanted to protect you and keep you safe, that's all. You didn't need to take the risk of dying, not like that."

Clarke sat there fuming, and contemplated if she should conceal her knowledge before she decided against it. She had already revealed too much, what was a little more?

Clarke began to speak in a cold, quiet tone. "Go check the wristbands, right now. When you see them, there will be two dead, but not from radiation. They will have died from the crash. The rest will be alive and happy, running around and enjoying the sunlight, the trees, the wind, the creatures there. In a few hours, one will be injured by the name of Jasper, he'll get speared by Grounders, the people that live there." Clarke took a breath, before continuing. "Also, they'll land on the wrong mountain. Because the right mountain has people in it that will destroy my people. When you get back, you'll be shocked, because I will be right and you won't know what to say. So just go."

Abby's eyes widened but she listened, and while she was gone, Clarke waited, devising a plan of her own. When Abby returned, she nodded.

"You were right. I don't know how, but you were right Clarke." With that she left the room, and Clarke began to scribble down ideas until she fell asleep.

The next morning, after Abby left, Clarke searched for the book of addresses. She wrote down the homes of three mechanics and left, searching for them. She found the first one, supposedly the best, and knocked on their door.

The door was cracked, and Clarke stepped inside, nodding to the scared looking middle aged man. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Listen to me, and listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once. If you report me, I'll deny it, and it's your word against mine." She started softly. "I can get you anything you want, drugs, food, alcohol, clothes, jewelry, anything, on one condition. That you fix something for me. You in?"

The man nodded in agreement.

"Follow me." She walked towards her destination, taking the less known routes until she reached a ladder. She went down, and he followed until they reached an escape pod, the very same pod that Raven used. She remembered the directions from one of Raven's stories and was thankful that it was still here.

"Fix this, get it ready to take off in ten days." She commanded.

The mechanic nodded, staying silent.

"I'll pay for the parts, you just fix the ship. Also, what would you like in return? I'll give it to you when it's fixed."

"I want ten vials of morphine." He replied, staring at her calmly.

She nodded. "Just fix this, and be discreet about it. Don't let anyone find you, and keep it a secret, because if you don't, I sure as hell won't be giving you a reward."

She left him with that thought, and managed to sneak back home without anybody noticing. Knowing that Abby would be home soon, she decided to draw in her sketch pad. She started to draw the dropship, and nce she finished, stenciled in the trees, the ground, and the sky in. Abby was late when she finished, so she decided to draw her friends, starting with Lincoln with his arm around Octavia.

Abby walked in just as she finished the picture, and Clarke closed the sketchbook, ignoring her mother and eating before going to sleep.

The following day she managed to find the video camera, her father's previous video, and a way to broadcast the video across the Ark. When her mother arrived home, she appeared to be somewhat innocent, drawing Murphy being held hostage by a masked Grounder without her mother's knowledge.

The next eight days went on like this, until it was time. Clarke went down to her finished ship, slipped her mechanic the morphine she had stolen, and told him to stay in his house for the day.

She then went through the risky part, submitting her video throughout the Ark. The video consisted of both Jake speaking and a previous shot of her speaking. While Jake made the motivational speech, Clarke told them what was happening, and what would happen if they didn't do something now. After releasing the video, Clarke sprinted to her ship, put on the space suit, and prepared to take off. After checking everything, she pressed a few buttons and shot off towards Earth.

Meanwhile, on the Ark, chaos ensued. There was a rush to capture the girl who committed treason, and then a scramble to arrest the one who helped her leave the Ark.

On the small shuttle, Clarke flew towards the Earth. The ship began to heat up, and loud alarms followed, blaring warnings of heat, pressure, and potential explosion. She passed out just as it slammed into the Earth, flying through trees and landing in the snow.

She laid there for hours, unconcious and unaware that she was even alive. She eventually woke up to a tapping on the window of her shuttle, and opened her eyes with a smile, assuming that it was someone she wanted to see. Her face fell and fear sparked in her eyes when she saw who it was.

Peering in upon her, a masked face was waiting.

A Grounder was waiting, deadly weapon in hand, to kill her.

* * *

 _ **Sorry, the chapter is kind of short.**_

 _ **Please review, and I hope you enjoyed.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Sorry for the longer than usual wait, but I've been quite busy lately.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'll keep it short, here's Chapter 8.**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **8:**

The Grounder's face twisted with confusion, and he glanced at his leader, who responded with a suspicious glare in Bellamy's direction.

"Who are you, and how do you know my warrior?" She questioned sharply, eyes narrowing.

Shifting his gaze to Anya, he began to speak. "My name is Bellamy. My people came from the sky on a shuttle. We do not intend any harm, we are just trying to survive-"

He was cut off. "Why did you come down to Earth?" She asked, less guarded than before.

Bellamy explained briefly, cringing when he thought of certain people up on the Ark. Once he finished, he glanced at Lincoln and decided to test a theory, a theory that could change everything.

"I came down for my sister, Octavia Blake." He added, dark gaze suddenly boring into Lincoln's, as if he was willing him to remember.

Lincoln's fists clenched and his eyes widened before he tipped his head ever so slightly in recognition. The Grounder somehow knew his sister, which could help keep the peace if it worked out.

"Alright. We will meet here in a fortnight to discuss an agreement. Come with him." She gestured towards Finn. "And one of your most trusted." She turned around and swiftly walked towards her horse, leaving Bellamy alone with Lincoln.

"Bring Octavia next time, please." Lincoln murmured, glancing back at Anya. He turned back to Bellamy, a look of desperation in his eyes.

Bellamy found himself nodding, and Lincoln jogged back to his people with clear relief. He watched as they mounted their horses and galloped away into the forest. He stood there, wondering about the place he had been so quick to leave, and hoped that everything was okay.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by Finn calling his name, and he glanced back towards the boy he had learned to hate. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and slowly walked over, quickly being assaulted by the memories of the mushroom cloud that had been easily visibly from camp when Jasper blew up the bridge.

"You okay?" Finn asked, slight concern in his voice. Bellamy did not reply, instead waving him off with a frown.

They walked back to camp in silence, and were greeted by anxious kids, all curious and fearful about the results of the meeting.

Bellamy gazed around, subconciously searching for his co-leader before realization hit him with a pang. He coughed and rolled his shoulders back, pushing other thoughts to the edge of his mind. "The meeting went well, we are discussing the peace treaty in a fortnight. I will be taking two others with me to meet their leader, Anya, and a warrior of their's, Lincoln." He looked in Octavia's direction as he finished, and nodded when she arched her eyebrows in question.

A look of pure joy flooded her face, and he could tell that she wanted to sprint out of camp and see him immediately. He smiled slightly before gazing at the crowd that had gathered.

"We cannot do anything to screw this up. We could possibly kick their asses..." Mutters of agreement sounded at that. "...but they have thousands, and we would lose our numbers that we have. We are going to make a treaty with them to keep the peace, and when the rest of the Ark gets down here, we'll show them that we survived a hell of a lot longer than they expected."

Most of the crowd agreed on his last statement, and they quickly dispersed, going to sleep for the night.

The next two weeks flew by in a flash, and by the end of it, the walls were fortified, there was plenty of food storage, new supplies were being found, and guards were being trained. On the morning of the meeting, Bellamy summoned Finn and his sister to take the journey, leaving Miller in charge of camp for the day.

They quickly arrived at the bridge, and Bellamy saw a group at the other side in dark, billowing cloaks and armor. Anya, Lincoln, and who Bellamy recognized as Indra met the three Sky People in the middle of the bridge.

Bellamy noticed the euphoric glances between his sister and Lincoln, and sighed, knowing that she was extraordinarily happy, despite his reluctance for her to be in love.

Anya cleared her throat and rested her gaze on the eldest visitor to her area. "My Commander, after hearing news of a thirteenth tribe, wishes to meet with an ambassador of your people. I assume one of your companions may come with us today?" She questioned, resting her gaze curiously on Octavia.

Bellamy nodded, clenching his fists at his side. He knew, with certainty, that he didn't want Octavia to leave his protection. But, he also knew that Lincoln would protect her, and that Finn could potentially screw everything up. Hiding his emotions, he prepared to say the painful words.

"My sister will go." He managed to choke out, glancing at Lincoln with a warning glare. Anya nodded and beckoned her people to come with her, assuming Octavia would follow.

Octavia suddenly hugged her brother tightly, breath warming his ear as she whispered "I'll be back big brother." She broke away and ran towards Lincoln, who helped her onto his horse with a genuine smile upon his face. They galloped away, and once again, Bellamy stood in the same position he had a fortnight ago, this time knowing his sister was leaving to go to Polis. Shaking his head, he turned around when Finn called his name and went back to the camp. He quickly summarized what had occured at the meeting before going to his tent and falling into a fitful, restless sleep filled with groggy dreams of his former home.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be worth it.**_

 _ **This is probably one of my worst chapters, more of a filler than anything, but next chapter y'all get to see what happened to Clarke.**_

 _ **I'll update as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Please review, it'll motivate me to write faster.**_

 _ **Anyways, in case I don't write anytime soon, Happy Holidays!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Sorry for the longer wait, I've been very busy lately.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank my four reviewers, SydneyRaine, Guest, Jacob Denness, and 12.**_

 _ **Also, I'm sorry for incorrectly spelling anything in the Grounder's tongue, I'm trying my best.**_

 _ **Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

The Grounder towered above the clear window, waiting patiently for the foriegner to open the door. After an hour without success, the Grounder suddenly disappeared, and Clarke breathed out a sigh of relief.

Forsaking all logic, she immediately jumped out of the shuttle and looking around, breathing in the crisp, snowy air. She reached in the ship and grabbed her pack, pulling out the knife she had brought. Smiling, Clarke took in her snowy surroundings before she remembered the situation. As if the thought summoned the Grounder, he reappeared, this time with a friend.

They started towards her, spears in hand, and she tightened her grip on the knife. Knowing she couldn't fight both of them, she waited until they were a couple yards away before throwing the knife and sprinting in the opposite direction.

Hearing one of them grunt in pain, Clarke glanced over her shoulder and was rewarded with the sight of a spear hurtling straight towards her. She attempted to dodge it, but failed, and it slid into her shoulder with a sick thud.

Clarke stumbled and fell, the weapon painfully twisting into her arm. She stayed on the ground, and the world began to spin as blood poured out of the wound. Between the blood loss, and the potential poisoning of the blade, the edges of her vision went dark and the last thing she saw was the face of a Grounder with white and red paint splattered on his face.

 _Stark white light greeted Clarke as she opened her eyes, and she squinted, adjusting to the brightness. Looking around, she realized she was in a clearing, and it was the warm sunlight shining down upon her. She immediately glanced towards her shoulder, the source of her most recent pain, and found nothing but a faded pink scar._

 _All around her, trees towered above her, leaves seeming to reach the bright blue sky. A cool breeze brushed through her hair, and she spotted a river nearby, light sparkling on the small waves._

 _Turning around, she spotted a pathway snaking through the forest, and she began to follow it, unsure of what was pulling her in that direction. All around her, there were brightly colored leaves, changing with the weather and falling out of the sky. A small rabbit ran across the trail, seemingly untouched by radiation._

 _After walking for what felt like hours, the path ended, and Clarke was greeted by a makeshift wall. She called out, hoping someone would hear her and open the door. She tried again without success, and decided to go back to the river. Before she got very far, she saw a few people coming straight towards the gate, various animals over their shoulders._

 _"Open the gate!" A familiar, deep voice called out, and the walls began to open._

 _Clarke tilted her head in confusion before deciding to follow. "Bellamy!" She called out, smiling when she saw his face. He didn't respond, instead almost bumping into her with the boar slung over his shoulder._

 _She frowned, jogging after him to keep up. She watched as he threw the boar in a small shack before heading towards his tent, waving people away when they came up to him. Once he reached his tent, Clarke fiercely embraced him, grinning._

 _He froze, eyes widening._

 _"I've missed you." She said softly, leaning into his shoulder. When he didn't respond, Clarke pulled away. "Bellamy?" She watched as he shook his head and walked away, climbing onto his makeshift bed and laying there, staring at the top of his tent._

 _With a pang, Clarke realized he couldn't hear her. She sighed and walked over to him, kissing his cheek lightly. "May we meet again." She murmured before walking out._

 _She looked around, simply watching the camp around her for a few moments before she felt a jolt run through her body. Refusing the acknowledge it, she tried to run towards Bellamy's tent, when she found she couldn't move. Gazing around one last time, she was pulled from the dream._

The same Grounder who had speared her in the shoulder was now reapplying a poultice to the wound. She blinked a few times, desperately trying to hold on to her dream. She hissed in pain as he tied a bandage around her shoulder.

Glancing at her, the Grounder stood up. "You're awake. I'll go get the queen." He muttered in Trigedasleng, walking away.

Clarke tried to stand, only to be held back by the rope bindings. She fell back with a sigh, thinking back to her dream and hoping it was true. Suddenly feeling an urge to draw, she was reminded of her back, and that's when another Grounder came in, flanked by two warriors. He dismissed them with a flick of his hand, and entered the tent alone.

"I'm Roan, prince of Azgeda." He introduced himself in his native language, unaware that she spoke English. "And you are?"

"Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru." She responded, hoping she was right in her pronunciation.

"Tell me about Skaikru." He commanded, sitting down on a chair.

She started to explain her situation, this time in English. "We lived in the sky, in space, on a ship we call the Ark. The Ark is dying, so the Council sent one hundred people to the ground. I wanted to come as well, but they refused to let me, so I prepared a separate ship and came down to the ground as well. I landed in your territory, and wish to just get back to my people."

Roan nodded, and opened his mouth to speak. Before he got the chance to say anything however, the Ice Queen herself came in, flanked by a few warriors.

"Roan, you may leave now." She said calmly, glancing at her new prisoner.

Roan responded, and they began to argue in words that Clarke couldn't understand. Finally, they fell silent, and the Ice Queen began to speak. Once she finished, Roan translated for her.

"First of all, I am the only one who speaks your language because at least one member of each tribe was required to learn. The Queen says that she wishes to keep you prisoner."

Clarke opened her mouth to argue, but closed it at his sharp, warning glare.

"She says that you are a valuable bargaining chip to use with your people. In eight days, there is meeting in Polis to discuss a treaty with Skaikru. I'm assuming there will be an ambassador from your camp. Trades can be made with that person to determine your ransom. If the ambassador refuses to make a deal a week after the meeting, then the Queen will dispose of you." Roan finished, shaking his head ever so slightly.

The Queen spoke again, and Roan translated the last sentence. "She says that we'll see how much you are really worth to your people."

With that, the Grounders all left, except for Roan. "May I have my pack back? And my wrists untied? I know your have two armed guards outside of this tent, so I wouldn't be able to escape."

He simply nodded, and disappeared. After a few hours, he reappeared, handing Clarke her bag. He quickly untied her bindings and left without another word, unable to hear her whispered thanks.

Clarke took the bag and quickly opened it, searching through the contents. All of the food was removed, as well as the spare weapons and clothes, but there were two things left. Clarke sighed with relief and pulled them out, smiling slightly at the pack of newly sharpened pencils and the small, leather bound journal.

She opened it and gazed at the dropship, then at each of her friends. She saw Octavia with Lincoln, she saw Murphy being held hostage, she saw Monty, Jasper, Raven, Wells, and Finn. She saw the Grounders, and even saw Lexa. But she was careful at first to skip over the last few pages that contained her art, unable to rest her eyes upon them.

But after a few days of sitting, her book opened up to a familiar face with tousled black hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin, and a rare smile. And this almost caused her to burst into tears.

But instead, in a typical Clarke fashion, she devised a plan. A plan to escape and get back to all of her friends, especially her closest, and to be happy with her people.

* * *

 ** _So, that's Chapter 9, hope you enjoyed. Please review!_**

 ** _Also, I'd like to point out that all grammatical and spelling errors are my own._**

 ** _The only help I have on this story is from SydneyRaine, who I bounce my ideas off of and who helps me so much._**

 ** _Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone, and Merry (belated) Christmas!**_

 _ **Here's Chapter 10**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

He stared at the top of his tent, yawning as the sunshine filtered in through the entrance. He hadn't slept all night, which wasn't uncommon for him.

Over the past few weeks, he had gotten two hours, tops, of sleep, due to stress and worry. Despite this, he remained awake and alert, thus allowing his group of people to believe he was perfectly fine.

Interrupting his thoughts, somebody called into his tent. "Bellamy?" She asked, panic clear in her voice.

"What?" He grumbled irritably, sitting up and fumbling around for a shirt.

She poked her head in, revealing herself to be Harper. "The scouting party came back. They're hurt pretty badly. They had to carry in Monty and Miller."

Concern filled him as he stood up, giving up on the shirt. He was worried about Monty, mostly for Clarke's sake. As for Miller, he cared about him and considered him one of his good friends. He ran outside, brushing past Harper and assessing the situation. He saw Jasper, Raven, and a few of the other scouts dragging the two unconcious kids towards the medbay.

The medbay didn't quite have an official doctor, but Octavia had remembered a few first-aid tricks, and Lincoln had been training the kids to treat injuries and illnesses.

Bellamy jogged over and lifted Miller onto one of the tables, waiting for one of the trained kids to treat him. He had cuts all along his arms and legs, and a deep gash across his chest. He glanced over and saw that Monty was lifted onto the other table, and stepped back as some of the kids hovered around the injured, stopping the bleeding and starting to sew up the cuts.

Seeing the crowded area, Bellamy commanded everyone to go outside, simply nodding to the healers before he exited himself. By this point, everyone had gathered in a crowd, waiting for him to explain everything. He looked around for Jasper, and waved him over with a questioning look, even though he had a pretty good idea about what happened.

"They attacked us. We were checking out a new area, and, out of nowhere, three of them jumped on Monty and Miller, who were in the back of the group. We-"

Bellamy cut him off. "Who were they?"

"Grounders of some sort, they had white and red paint across their faces. We killed two of them, but one got away." He replied breathlessly, still fearful from the recent events.

Bellamy nodded, clearing his throat. "Listen up!"

Heads turned in his direction, and within a few seconds, he had everyone's attention.

"There are twelve Grounder nations out there, and one of them happened to attack us today. A treaty is in the works, and apparently, the Ice Nation does not want it to happen. Monty and Miller were injured, but our two healers have it under control. We will get revenge for this, but that time is not now. Back to work everyone." He finished, and walked out of the camp to wash the blood off of his chest.

After cleaning himself off in the lake, Bellamy sat on the edge of a rock and allowed himself to simply feel the emotions that he'd kept pent up for the last few weeks. He sat there silently, thinking about his people whom he had to take care of, his sister in Polis, and his mother and Clarke up in space.

A twig snapped behind him, and as he whirled around, a gunshot went off.

Seconds later, fire erupted in him as a three inch long bullet embedded itself in his bicep. A grunt of pain escaped him, and he whipped out his gun, only to be tackled on the edge of the lake.

The gun flew out of his grasp and across the clearing, and he rolled over, pinning his attacker to the forest floor. Stopped by the familiarity of the face, he was thrown a few feet into a tree. The pain doubled in his muscle and bloomed across his whole arm.

One of his own, Dax, was walking towards him, gun in hand. "I was told that I was to kill you soon after we landed. A friend said that you were friends with someone who knew too much, which meant you had to be killed."

Bellamy clenched his teeth as Dax came closer, memories playing out in his head. It was just like before, but this time, there was no Clarke to save him. The memory gave him an idea, an idea that could save his life.

"Sorry it had to be like this." Dax said, though a sadistic grin passed across his face.

As he clicked the safety off, Bellamy leapt up and tackled him, knocking his pistol out of his hands. He pinned Dax once again, but lost the advantage when Dax pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Bellamy's gut.

While Bellamy gasped in pain, Dax pressed another blade against his throat, smiling as blood streamed out of his own nose.

"It was nice knowing you, Bellamy Blake. I'll see you again in Hell."

As the younger kid started to draw blood, and get dangerously close to killing him, Bellamy twisted around and ripped the thick bullet out of his shoulder. Quickly raising it in the air, he stabbed it into Dax's neck.

Dax gasped for air and fell to the ground next to Bellamy as blood seeped out of the new injury. A couple minutes after, the boy breathed his last breath and died, knife still in hand.

Blood poured out of Bellamy's gut and shoulder, and he stood up, only to fall against the tree with a soft groan. The edges of his vision darkened, and he sank to his knees. Lying down, he weakly called out for help before the world went dark.

 _Hearing footsteps, he slowly opened his eyes. He was standing in the middle of a room, a few feet behind an intricately carved wooden throne. He recognized it as the throne Lexa sat in, and bit his lip as memories flooded his mind._

 _The footsteps stopped, and the heavy door across the room opened, revealing a group of Grounders, each with different types of cloaks and facepaint. After the twelve came in, Lexa followed, with a billowing cloak and dark facepaint around her eyes. She sat down, and Bellamy watched curiously as they all stared at the door._

 _Sure enough, a new ambassador came in, flanked by two guards. Bellamy clenched his fists as the guards prodded her with their spears, but then smiled when she seemed to look at him._

 _His sister stood with the other ambassadors of the twelve clans, and dropped to her knees with the rest of them when Lexa stood._

 _"We are here to discuss the terms of a treaty with Skaikru." She started in English. "I would like to give them the opportunity to become the thirteenth clan."_

 _Some of the ambassadors grumbled while others watched curiously. "I understand that this could seem like a big decision, but without the coalition, your people will not be under my protection." Lexa said calmly, gazing at Octavia._

 _Octavia nodded. "I believe my brother will accept the treaty." She replied in Trigdasleng, receiving a couple nods of approval._

 _"Your brother is in charge?" Lexa questioned, and Octavia responded with a nod._

 _Bellamy watched calmly, knowing that he couldn't be seen, yet hoping that somehow his sister would sense his presence._

 _"Tell him to come here before the season of summer ends next month, and we will perform the ceremony." Lexa replied, before looking at the other ambassadors. "The meeting is dismissed. Report back to your leaders." The ambassadors left, Lexa leading them, with Octavia in the back. Just before she left the room, an Ice Nation warrior grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside._

 _Bellamy clenched his fist and tried to leap forward, only to find that he couldn't move._

 _Straining his ears, he heard the warrior begin to speak._

 _"I bring you a message from my queen. She has one of your own who fell from the sky in a separate ship. She claims that Skaikru is her people. Because of this, the queen decided that she must be a valuable bargaining chip to you."_

 _Octavia seemed confused, but Bellamy had a bad feeling about the hostage._

 _The ambassador continued to speak. "This girl has blonde hair and blue eyes. She says her name is Clarke."_

 _Bellamy clenched his fist, desperately trying to move without success. He watched as Octavia's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again._

 _"The queen says she will send someone to your camp tonight. They will wait ten days for your leader to make a deal, and after that, your friend will be disposed of." With that the ambassador left, leaving Octavia speechless._

 _As Octavia left the room, everything around him became blurry, before the world once again went dark._

He opened his eyes to hear the sound of trickling water echoing around a cave. The stone walls glistened with condensation, and he blinked a few times, adjusting to the dim light.

Glancing at his injuries, he saw that they were covered in bandages, but they still hurt like hell.

After inspecting himself, memories of his dream hit him. Something told him it was more than a dream, and he sat up with a jolt as he realized the potential situation.

Running a hand through his hair, he felt worry fill him as he frowned and murmured.

"We have to find Clarke."

* * *

 _ **So, that's Chapter 10, hope you enjoyed.**_

 ** _Please review, and Happy Holidays!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey there everyone, and Happy New Year!**_

 _ **I received five reviews this chapter, so thank you to 12, Guest, strangeJenny, Guest, and Jacob Denness.**_

 _ **Also, I forgot last chapter to mention my five reviewers, so thanks to 12, strangeJenny, Jacob Denness, SydneyRaine, and Guest.**_

 _ **Warning: There's violence and torture in this chapter, if you can't stomach that, then you might want to skip this one.**_

 _ **Anyways, here's the next chapter, please read, review, and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Sketchbook balanced on one knee, Clarke dragged her pencil across the page with long, practiced strokes. A window on the Ark began to appear on the paper, revealing a portion of the Earth. The ten foot window was surrounded by metal framing and metallic walls, all having an unwelcoming vibe. On the floor was a small blanket with sandwiches and chocolate spread across it, and Bellamy was smiling at her in the picture.

It was a memory of some of her last days on the Ark, the ones she spend talking and laughing with her best friend. The memory was one of many that gave her incentive to try and escape and get back to her people.

Hearing quiet footsteps, she glanced up to see a tall Grounder walk in, body adorned with thick fur coats and armor. Her gaze flitted over to the tray balanced upon his arm, and her mouth watered. She only received one meal a day at random times; as a result, she was almost always hungry.

He sat the tray down at her feet, and she frowned when she saw her portions. There was about three bites of bread and even less of the meat, but it would have to do. She gulped down the cup of water and watched as he left, stopping only when she called out.

He turned around, looking at her with slight irritation.

"May I speak to your leader?" She asked in his language, hoping she was close to correct in the pronunciation.

He nodded once and stepped outside. As the footsteps receded, Clarke turned back to her picture, sketching thick black curls with a sad smile upon her face.

A few moments later, the Queen walked in, standing in front of her expectantly. "Well?" She questioned irritably, Roan following behind her and translating for Clarke.

Hoping she could somehow talk her way out of her imprisonment, she began to speak. "Your ambassador went to Polis to discuss a treaty. Lexa, your Heda, probably wishes to invite Skaikru to join the coalition."

She grumbled something, and Roan looked down at his feet. "Is that what you wanted? To tell me things I already know?" He questioned, pulling the emotion from his voice.

"Our leader will say yes." She said, pausing and hoping it was true. "The treaty will state that we are under the Commander's protection, and that harm may not be unjustly brought upon us. Once we are part of the coalition, then your Heda will be furious when she finds out you are breaking the rules of the treaty. She could easily summon her army and attack your people, therefore wiping them out."

The other leader simply sneered at that, shooting Clarke a condescending look. "I am not letting you go. Your people will soon know that you are here. If they were to go to Polis and complain to Lexa, you would already be dead by the time they got there. My warriors are stationed outside of your camp, waiting for an answer. If they aren't back in time, you will be killed. I expect plenty in return for your life." She started towards the tent entrance, motioning for Roan to follow.

Clarke leaning her head against the chair, sighing in defeat. She knew talking probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, tangled blonde hair falling over the back of her seat.

Thinking about her home and plans to get back, she eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep.

In what seemed like seconds later, she was shaken awake. Opening her eyes, she saw two Grounders in her presence, one with a belt of deadly looking weapons across his waist. The other began to speak in English, staring at her uncomfortably.

"I have been commanded to tell you this in English, because, besides Roan, I may be the only one to speak your language." He coughed and looked away from her. "The terms of the agreement that the Queen created state that you are to be traded for something valuable from your people. It does not state your required condition. Therefore, in return for attempting to escape earlier, the Queen ordered that revenge is exacted upon you, for your attempted crime and for the invasion of the rest of your people." With that, he left, leaving Clarke with the second Grounder.

Shuddering inwardly, she gazed at him intently, simply waiting for him to do whatever he had to do. He slowly walked up to her, a sneer plastered upon his face. Pondering something for a moment, he jogged out, returning with something hidden behind his back. He then revealed a jagged edged dagger, the tip red hot from the fire, and pressed it against her left clavicle. The blade dug into her skin, and that's when the pain began.

He cut into her skin multiple times after that, until her vision began to darken around the edges. She tried desperately to not cry out and give him what he wanted, but after a few minutes, moans began to escape her lips.

When she was finally lucky enough to black out, she was jerked awake by a bucket of cold water being poured upon her head and soaking her whole body.

After he seemed satisfied, the torturous Grounder left, only to be replaced by another one. Clarke cringed, closing her eyes, as he advanced upon her.

She flinched as he touched her shoulder and waited for more pain, but only felt a slight sting. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that he was stopping the bleeding on the cuts and bandaging the deeper ones.

Once her whole body was taken care of, a whispered thanks slipped out of Clarke's lips as he left.

The following days occured in a similar fashion. She received food in the mornings, then was greeted by the Grounder in the evening. He always found new ways to torture her, whether by blade, whip, or flame. By the end of the week, her body contained wounds, a multitude of them stretching across her back. The Healer attempted to help each day, but he mainly suceeded in just keeping her alive.

Clarke woke up that morning at dawn, surprised she was able to stay asleep as long as she did. A wave of pain coursed across her body as she groaned. She glanced at her leather journal before her mind was dragged elsewhere.

Counting the days on her fingers, Clarke knew she only had a day left before they killed her. At first, she was certain her people would have been here already, but now, she wasn't as sure. Even if they tried to make a deal, the Ice Queen would probably refuse it and kill her anyways.

Her torturer walked in, interrupting her thoughts. He held a whip in his hand and had a sadistic grin plastered upon his face as she stood up, took her shirt off, and turned around. He cracked the whip, and Clarke cried out in pain as she held herself up against the back of the chair.

After he was done for the day, the Healer came in once again. He gently cleaned her back, applying a giant bandage across the worst patches. Once he was finished, he slipped her a bottle. "The bottle makes people go to sleep." He mumbled before leaving.

For the first time since she'd been there, Clarke felt happy, even if it was just for a moment. She knew she would hopefully get to see her people again, and that gave her motivation that pushed through the pain.

As the night fell, she devised a plan and waited until it was time. At what she assumed was midnight, she crept over to edge of the tent and held two rags under each of the guards noses. One of them raised his sword and stabbed it into her leg, but they both passed out before he could do anything more. Clarke held back a yelp of pain and silently limped out of the back of camp, through the thick bushes that surrounded the perimeter.

The sword fell out of her leg at the edge of camp, leaving her to press her hands against the injury. Her vision darkened around the edges but she continued on until she felt that she was far away from the camp.

Even then, she knew they would be searching everywhere for her, considering that her execution date was in a few hours. Blood soaked the bandages across her back as old wounds reopened, and her legs was completely covered, despite her best efforts to stop the bleeding.

Spotting a cave in the distance, she worked up all of her strength to get there. As the sky began to contain hints of red and pink, and the sun started to rise, she hobbled towards the cave, barely making it inside before she sunk to her knees and blacked out.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? It was a bit dark, but I figured I'd put our favorite characters through some more misery.**_

 _ **Please review, it means the world to us authors.**_

 _ **Until next chapter, and once again, Happy New Year!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Sorry about the semi-long wait, I've been really busy lately.**_

 _ **I changed the title to Dream. The reasoning behind this is a song. I named this after a song I heard that gave me the idea, but the actual lyrics don't quite fit the idea of a story. I found 'Dream', by Imagine Dragons recently, and that seems to somewhat correspond with the plot. I mention it in the edited first chapter if you want to check it out.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank my six reviewers: CDinga22, 12, Clarke22, Anna, Thereader0303, and biscuitdestroyr.**_

 _ **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

The sound of trickling water bounced off of the cave walls. In the dim light, moss and condensation could be seen clinging to the stone. There was a flickering light in the corner, and shadows danced across the walls and the small passageway.

Bellamy sat up, and the world spun around him. He tenderly brushed his fingertips across his abdomen, only to find a thick bandage covering the stab wound.

Once everything stopped spinning, he stood up, stumbling towards the firelight. He leaned against the slick walls, instinctively reaching for his gun. Realizing he only had a knife, he pulled the dagger out of his boot and crept into the other room.

There was a Grounder comfortably seated on a fur rug, scraping his knife across a piece of wood. Tattoos stretched across his back and decorated his arms and shoulders. At the sound of footsteps, the man glanced over her shoulder and nodded to Bellamy. It was Lincoln.

"You shouldn't be up yet." He commented quietly, setting his work down. The firelight flickered upon his face, casting sharp shadows along his features.

Bellamy tipped his head in acknowledgement, leaning heavily against the stone.

Lincoln smiled slightly at his stubbornness. "You had a gash on your forehead, as well as some cuts and bruises on your arms and legs. Those should be healed by the end of the week. The only thing to worry about is your stomach and your arm. The knife went in quite deep, and the bullet was ripped out somehow. Keep the bandages on for at least two weeks, change it at least once a day, maybe more."

Bellamy nodded, showing that he understood. "How long have I been here?" He questioned, voice rasping from disuse.

"It will soon be dawn of the fourth day." The Grounder replied, turning back to his small project.

Clearly pondering something, Bellamy pulled a hand through his unruly black curls. After a few moments of silence, his gaze darkened, and a frown pulled at his lips.

"Why aren't you in Polis?" He asked, worry and anger seeping into his voice. "You are one of the few people that I'd trust to be with her, and you ditched her to come back to your cave?"

Lincoln sighed, keeping his back to the irritated man. "Lexa made me leave, she only wanted the official ambassadors from each clan there."

Bellamy opened his mouth to speak, but Lincoln cut him off. "Before you blame me for leaving that easily, I was dragged out of Polis by her guards. Trying to go back could have endangered Octavia."

Eyes dark, he considered doing or saying something he might regret. Hobbling a few steps forward, he got ready to yell at Lincoln about abadoning his sister, even though deep down he knew there was nothing he could do. Then thoughts of Clarke and the Ice Nation came to mind, and he immediately changed his mind.

"The Ice Nation has one of our people hostage." He started, voice lacking emotion. "Their ambassador pulled my sister aside and told her that they are sending three warriors to my camp. If we do not propose an agreement, then their hostage will be killed in ten days." He was not even sure if it was true, but his instincts screamed that something was wrong.

Before Lincoln could reply, he grabbed his gun and knife lying on the table near the entrance. Tossing the strap over his shoulder and slipping the knife in his boot, he jogged out, ignoring the immense pain that coursed through his leg and abdomen every time his foot touched the ground.

As the sky turned red with promises of the morning, Bellamy neared his camp. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw the familiar walls, but then he saw dark horses. Three Grounders sat on top, thick fur cloaks concealing their heavy armor.

He slowly strolled up to them, before stopping in front of the tallest. He thought of what to say for a moment, before nodding slightly. "I am assuming one of you speaks English, because you are here to discuss a deal, am I correct?"

The Grounder in front of him hopped off of his horse to stand face to face with Bellamy. "Who are you?" He questioned, words thick with a rough accent. He rested his hand on the spear strapped to his chest, and a thick mask covered his face.

Bellamy rolled his shoulders back and looked him in the eye. "Skaikru's leader, perhaps?"

The Grounder blinked, clearly taken aback for a moment, before he nodded. "Yes, we have one of your people with us, and we wish to make a trade for her."

With those words, Bellamy knew for certain that his dream was true. Before he could reply however, Octavia came rushing through the bushes. She skidded to a stop in front of Bellamy and hugged him, ignoring their company.

"They have Clarke." She whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"I know" he murmured softly. "How long have you been here?" He asked, turning his attention back to the Grounder.

"Three days." He replied, indifference clear in the way he spoke.

Irritated, Bellamy nodded. "I'll talk to you later, I must go speak to my people." He turned around, calling out to the guard at the gate. "Open the door!"

The doors slowly swung open, and Miller grinned at the sight of Bellamy. "Glad to see you're still alive." He clapped him on the shoulder, unaware of Bellamy's wince. Giving him a once over, concern appeared on his features. "What happened to you?"

Bellamy glanced down and spotted growing red circle of blood on his shirt. He sighed, zipping his jacket up and ignoring Miller. While, walking towards the middle of camp, heads turned at the sight of him, and only a quick call was needed to gather everyone around him. A quiet murmur buzzed around the group, and a few people started to call out a variety of questions.

Raising his hand to quiet them, he began to speak. "I'm sure you all want to know what happened to me, and why Ice Nation is on our doorstep." He glanced at the gates to ensure that they were closed before speaking again. "Dax decided it would be fun to kill me a few days ago. So, while I was sitting at the lake, he shot me. Then he took my weapons and stabbed me a few times before I killed him."

A few gasps escaped the kids' mouths, but the rest just remained silent, stares fixated on their leader. "I passed out from blood loss, and a friend who lives here healed me. As for Ice Nation, they have one of us hostage. She came down on a separate ship, and she is now in Ice Nation's camp, being treated like dirt. If we don't make a deal with them in seven days, she will die a slow, painful death."

As he spoke, Octavia leaned over to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened with shock and understanding, before he conveyed the message to Monty.

Bellamy glanced at his sister and motioned for her to follow him. He walked into his tent and sat on the edge of his bed, barely holding himself together. As he pulled his jacket off, he saw the blood that soaked his stomach and his shoulder, and he cringed as Octavia came in. "I'll get the first-aid kit." She said softly, leaving and quickly returning with the red box. She sat down next to him as he pulled his shirt off, eyes widening at the reopened injuries.

"I ran." He explained. "It reopened some of the injuries as you can see."

She sighed, wiping his shoulder with a disinfecting wipe. "What on earth happened to you Bell?"

Bellamy clenched his teeth together as she sewed the bullet wound and his stomach gash, unable to speak.

Once she finished and bandaged the wound, he began to tell her everything that had happened, leaving out the details of the Dax situation and the dream. He explained how Lincoln helped him, and what he learned from the older man, before lying down with a soft groan.

Sensing his exhaustion, she left him to sleep, and Bellamy immediately crashed.

He woke up to Miller coming into his tent, and sat up, ignoring how the room spun around him. "Get the guards and the group that had the dream here, I have a plan." As Miller left, he grabbed a clean shirt and threw it on, covering his latest injuries.

After a few minutes, his tent was crammed with the guards, his sister, and her friends. "Okay, so this will be kept between us for now, okay?" Once everyone nodded, he stretched, looking at his sister. "I have a plan."

He explained it to everyone, told each person their role, and dismissed them. Octavia remained, clearly pissed.

"I am not staying behind. I can help just as much as anyone else." She started angrily.

"I know, but I would only trust three people enough to keep everyone in line, and you're one of them. You and Raven will be just fine."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off.

"Besides, I can't lose you." He murmured, hugging her.

She nodded after a moment, pulling away and looking at him. "Fine, I'll stay. But only for you."

"Thanks O." He replied as she left, leaving him to further think about his plan.

As the day drew closer, they fine-tuned the plan. Bellamy agonized the importance of every detail each time they met, until they all knew and could recite exactly what they had to do. The day before they were set to leave, the guards captured the three Grounders outside of their gates and imprisoned them.

Then Bellamy stood up in the center of camp and called for everyone to gather around him. "Like I said before, the Ice Nation has one of our people hostage. We are going to go get her. We have been planning this, and I believe it will work. Octavia and Raven will be left in charge, disobey them and you'll answer to me."

With that, he turned and walked to their small prison containing the Ice Nation warriors. Seeing that they were wearing traditional Ark clothes, he smirked before speaking to them. "You will be closely guarded at all times, don't even think about trying to escape." He motioned for two of his armed guards to stand in front of the prison. He looked around and spotted three people in heavy armor, thick fur cloaks, and dark masks.

"Ready?" One of them called out, revealing himself to be Miller.

Bellamy nodded and walked to the edge of camp. The three of them were waiting, two sitting on horseback.

"I don't see why we have to tie you up so early." Miller commented as he tied Bellamy's wrists together and attached the rope to the back of his saddle.

"Their warriors could see me not tied up and catch on." Bellamy replied, motioning for Miller to gag him.

Miller sighed and tied the piece of cloth around his friend's head, pulling on it to make sure it stayed in his mouth.

The four of them left, knowing that the guards were already on their way. Bellamy jogged behind the horses, occasionally tripping when the horse would change speeds. When they were almost at the camp, Miller hopped off of the horse and tossed a bag over his head, giving him a reassuring pat before riding the horse to the camp entrance.

"I have Skaikru's trade for the prisoner." Miller barked out in Trigdasleng. Bellamy and Octavia had taught him the words over and over again until he knew them by heart.

The guard nodded and motioned for them to come in. Once they were inside, the three 'Grounders' dismounted from their horses and looked around at their unfamiliar surroundings.

Tall canvas tents lined the walls, as well as a few small wooden cabins. In the center of the camp was a large slab of stone with a wooden throne upon it, and a few yards behind it was a house made of stone, most likely for the queen.

As they walked towards the middle of camp, the queen exited her house and walked up to them. Miller repeated his words from earlier.

The Ice Queen nodded and pulled the hood off of him. "Who is he?"

Saving Miller from having to reply, a yell echoed from the edge of camp.

Bellamy mentally tried to translate without success, before deciding now was as good a time as any. He tipped his head to Miller, who let out a loud cry. "Now!"

About twenty kids rushed into the camp, half rushing towards the Queen and the other half towards what they learned was the prison.

Miller quickly cut off Bellamy's gag and rope, allowing him to rip out his hidden weapon.

The Queen immediately got into a fight with the other two guards, and the rest of Ice Nation warriors attacked the small troop of kids.

Bellamy started shooting his gun at the warriors, causing them to fall. He tried to shoot their limbs instead of their chests, to avoid killing them and repeating past mistakes.

As the fighting ensued, and the odds of losing escalated, the other half who went to save Clarke rushed into the brawl. "She's gone!" Sterling called out, tackling the Grounder who was sprinting towards Bellamy.

As Bellamy ran over to help, the Grounder plunged his knife into Sterling's chest and killed him. Cocking his gun, Bellamy immediately shot the killer, before glancing around the camp. "Retreat!" He called out, simply assuming that they got Clarke out of the camp. He sprinted towards the entrance, shooting those in their way. The injured were helped by the healthy, and they all escaped the camp.

They sprinted through the forest, pursued by the furious warriors. Trees blurred past them as they ran for their lives, dodging knives and spears flying their way. A few hit home, but they kept on running, helping each other get away. As they leapt over a stream, the warriors slowed, refusing to cross the boundary for some unknown reason.

Once they were out of range of the blood thirsty Grounders, they slowed and searched for a place to stay the night. Miller finally found a cave, and as the sun lowered towards the horizon and sky darkened, they tended to each other's wounds and built a fire to stay warm. The haggard group stretched out around the fire, mourning the loss of some of their friends, before being jarred out of their thoughts by Murphy's voice.

He sat up and looked around. "Not that I care..." he started in his typical apathetic tone.

"But... where the hell is Bellamy?"

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think?**_

 _ **This was a longer chapter than usual, making up for the wait I suppose.**_

 _ **Anyways, left you on a cliff hanger, but it will be worth it.**_

 _ **Until next time...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey there everyone!**_

 ** _I'd like to thank my six reviewers: 12, Guest, biscuitdestroyr, Jacob Denness, SydenyRaineOfficial, and Alicia456._**

 ** _Secondly, apologies for the (way too long) hiatus. While also being quite busy, I have been suffering from the dreaded writer's block. It stinks, but I finally figured it out._**

 ** _After this chapter, I may not update until Season 4 of the 100 is finished. Watching the show while simultaneously trying to write fanfics doesn't seem to work for me. After that, I'll try to update bi-weekly on Fridays. I'm not sure how the schedule will fit me, but I'll try to make it work._**

 ** _Once again, apologies for the wait, and here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Clarke quickly sat up, and the world started to spin around her at an alarming pace. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, in and out, until the sensation of vertigo lessened its grip on her. Opening her eyes once again, she took in her surroundings, memories flooding her mind at the uncanny resemblance to her own tent in the dream.

Thick canvas walls stretched above her, and a pile of clothes was folded in the corner. Soft fur was stretched out both underneath and on top of her, and the tent flap rustled with the slight breeze, allowing sunlight to filter in through the crack. She pulled back the covers and checked her arms and chest, searching for gaping wounds yet finding pink, healing cuts with sloppy stitches threaded through them. She threw the covers off of her body and jumped up, closing her eyes as another wave of dizziness swept over her. Once it passed, she grabbed a black shirt off of the top of the pile and pulled it over her head, breathing in a familiar scent and ignoring how the hem stopped mid-thigh. She shook her hair out and pulled back the tent flap, wondering how long it had been since she had escaped the Ice Nation.

Squinting as she emerged into the sunlight, she glanced around and saw what her people had achieved under Bellamy's leadership. A smile tugged at her lips when she thought of him, before it vanished as her injured leg buckled under the weight of standing. She looked around more carefully, searching for him without any success.

Before she could search for him, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud call of "Clarke!", followed by quick footsteps as Raven approached her.

"You shouldn't be up yet, you need more rest. Lincoln said you should stay in bed for at least a week." Raven commented, worry seeping into her voice.

Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but a wave of exhaustion and pain passed over her whole body, and she closed it, instead listening and ducking back into the tent. She sat down on the bed and leaned against the rough canvas wall, gazing around before her attention was drawn to Raven, who trailed after her.

"How long have I been here?" She asked, pulling the fur over her legs.

Raven smiled, pity and sympathy clear in her expression. She sat down on the floor near the entrance, stretching her legs, before replying, "About five days. Most of the time, you either slept peacefully or had nightmares." She sighed, and an unidentifable emotion flickered across her face before she quickly covered it up with another smile. "About twenty people attacked Ice Nation to come save you."

Clarke had a resigned look in her eyes when Raven talked about her healing process, but as soon as she mentioned the attack, concern as well as slight irritation flashed across her face. "Why did you guys send so many people to come for me?" She shook her head, before sighing in defeat.

"It was Bellamy's idea..." Raven trailed off, the same mysterious emotion flashing across her face. "It was working, until they realized you weren't there."

"Is everyone okay? How many died?" Clarke questioned, the irritation replaced with worry.

"Three died, one is missing, and most were injured." Raven replied quickly, hoping she wouldn't dwell on the middle of her sentence. "But most of the injuries were minor and Lincoln healed them with Octavia's help."

Clarke put her head in her hands, the thought that three lives were lost putting her in emotional pain. She ran Raven's words over and over in her head, nodding in thanks as Raven stood up to leave. At least ten kids were injured in some way, and three were dead, all because of her. At least Lincoln was here, and teaching Octavia how to heal as well. Then, as she ran the words over in her mind again, she realized one last part was unaddressed

Raven crept out to avoid confrontation, and started to walk away, but she was stopped by a call from Clarke.

"Raven, wait!"

She turned around, exhaling deeply as she ducked her head back inside the tent.

"Who's the missing person?" Clarke asked, anticipation in her eyes as she waited to hear the name of a person whom she wasn't familiar with yet whom she would agonize over for hours. She certainly wasn't prepared for someone she was friends with to be captured, especially not her closest friend.

Raven sighed, avoiding Clarke's gaze as she started at the ground. "It's Bellamy."

* * *

 _Ten Days Later..._

"Any luck?" Clarke asked, hope lighting up her blue gray gaze.

Miller glanced at the other members of the search party before turning back to her and shaking his head. "It's been ten days Clarke, we might have to consider that he isn't going to be found."

Her gaze dulled as she received the same reply that was given multiple times a day. She had fallen in to Bellamy's role as a leader, and though some members of the group didn't trust her initially, they soon accepted her when they sensed the mutual respect others felt towards her. As her wounds healed, Clarke also helped out in the make-shift medbay when she had time, but she mostly organized preparation for the upcoming winter, as well as the building of more permanent shelters for the impending season.

Miller sighed as the rest of his group went off to their respective tents, and he looked at Clarke. "We have to focus solely on hunting, the search is taking its toll on all of us."

Clarke simply shook her head in response, refusing to acknowledge the possibility. She fixated her stare on Miller's retreating form, and an idea slowly entered her mind. "Octavia!" She called out, starting towards her.

The younger girl glanced over her shoulder when she heard her name, and jogged over when Clarke beckoned her. Dark circles were clearly visible under her eyes, and she possessed a worn, ragged look. "What is it?"

"I need your help."

* * *

Clarke peered through the thick brambles, waiting for Octavia to walk into the camp. Seconds later, a dark form slowly strolled in, pulling back her hood and looking around as if she didn't have a care in the world. A moment passed, and then a child pointed to her with an outstretched hand and she was surrounded by warriors, the child whisked out of sight.

"I would like to speak to your queen about a diplomatic matter." She requested in Trigedalsleng, fingers hovering near the blade tucked by her hip.

A broad shouldered man briskly walked into a cabin, and returned with the queen. She approached Octavia, a sneer planting itself upon her face. "What do you want, Skaikru?" She spat the last word as if it were some disease, and Octavia clenched her fist.

"You have one of my people in captivity, and I would like to make a trade for his return."

A genuinely confused look passed across the monarch's face. "What does he look like?" She questioned in return, the venom temporarily vanishing from her voice.

Anger flashed in Octavia's dark irises as she gazed at the queen who forgot about her brother. "Olive skin, dark brown eyes, thick, black, curly hair."

The queen thought for a moment, before the sneer returned upon her face. "Ah, yes. I remember him. He was a quiet one, refused to talk no matter what we did to him. I sent him away to be disposed of about 10 days ago. He is dead now, I am sorry." With that she turned around and began to walk away, stopped only when Octavia let out a screech of anger and leapt towards her, sword in the air. Before a blow could be made, warriors tackled her and pinned her to the ground, ripping her blade out of her hands.

The queen glanced over her shoulder at the struggle, and shook her head. "Let her go. Consider this a lesson, Skaikru scum." A few warriors then dragged her by her arms and legs to the entrance, before ungracefully dumping her on the forest floor. As soon as they were gone, Clarke ran up to her.

"What happened?" She asked frantically, checking her body for wounds. Octavia let a sob escape as tears began to streamed down her face, muttering something unintelligible under her breath. "He's dead." She repeated softly, standing up and looking at Clarke with desperation.

Clarke wrapped her arm over her shoulder before murmuring "We have to go now, get away from this place."

When they arrived home, Octavia had explained everything, and her tears had dried up. She smiled bravely. "I'm okay." She stated proudly, rolling her shoulders back and holding her head high.

Clarke nodded, not even attempting to put on a brave face as she prepared herself for what she had to do. She closed her eyes tight, pushing her own emotions back, before she opened them again and started towards the center of camp.

She stepped onto the raised slab of rock that Bellamy had used for announcements and called out "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The majority of people stopped what they were doing to look at her, and a few gathered around.

Clarke began to explain the mission that she went on with Octavia, and then everything that she had been told. She paused at the end, before she finished, her voice thick with emotion "Bellamy is dead." She stepped down and raced to his tent that had she slept in since she returned, and laid down in the fur, squeezing her eyes shut and holding back tears. Though a small part of her yearned to hope, she pushed it back, knowing that the Grounders would never keep their prisoner alive for too long. "How do I lead them without you?" She murmured softly, curling up under the covers and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 _Three masked Grounders each sat upon horses, pulling their Skaikru hostage behind them. Bellamy's wrists were bound by ropes, which were tied tightly to the saddle of one of the horses. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, and he stumbled, knees scraped raw from previous falls._

 _Clarke watched, knowing that this was yet another dream. Hope coursed through her as she realized that this may be what was occuring right now, and she almost dared to grin, believing that he was somehow okay._

 _They approached a camp surrounded by thick brambles, and a gate opened at their arrival. Upon arriving in the middle of camp, they stopped, and waited as the queen exited her stone quarters._

 _"I have Skaikru's trade for the prisoner." A familiar voice spoke in Trigedasleng, gesturing towards Bellamy._

 _"Who is he?" She asked in return, giving him a quick once over._

 _Before the familiar sounding Grounder could reply, a yell echoed from the edge of camp._

 _Clarke watched as Bellamy tipped his head to the Grounder, who ripped his mask off and screamed "Now!"_

 _Miller, who was posing as a Grounder, quickly cut off Bellamy's ties, and attacked the queen as roughly twenty kids rushed into the camp._

 _Clarke sighed and watched, knowing that this was simply a replay of past events. She shook her head as a group rushed out of the prisons with news that she wasn't there, as people were injured and died for her, and as Bellamy let out a call of retreat. Against her will, she was somehow forced to race alongside Bellamy as everyone sprinted away from their pursuers._

 _The Grounders threw weapons in their direction, and a few kids fell, only to be helped back up again. She slowed as Bellamy received a knife in the leg, and watched as he stumbled, falling to the forest floor as his own people leapt across the border, and he was surrounded by hostile warriors. They roughly grabbed his arms and dragged him to his feet as they pulled him back to their home, accepting him as their new Skaikru prisoner._

 _Once he was presented to the queen, she sent him to the dungeon to be tortured for information. Every day, in the morning, afternoon, and evening, as well as whenever any warrior was in the mood to inflict pain upon someone, he was tortured. Bellamy never spoke, nor gave them the information they seeked, instead suffering quietly, only letting the occasional yell of pain escape him. Whip lacerations, blade cuts, and burn marks covered his back, and dried blood decorated his injured body, and pain usually prevented him from being able to sleep._

 _Unlike when Clarke was there, no healer came in to fix him from the beatings. He received far more torture than Clarke had, yet he never submitted to their will, not even to share his own name._

 _Clarke watched as if were on time-lapse, each day feeling like no more than ten minutes, yet simultaneously slowing down so that each second was an eternity. Indescribable sorrow, remorse, and pain filled her as she watched the agony she had indirectly inflicted upon her best friend._

 _On the eleventh day, the queen walked in as the torturer raised his whip and brought it down with a sharp crack upon his blood crusted skin._

 _"Stop." She commanded, waiting for the blood thirsty savage to step away. "I'm having my son take him away to be killed when the sun reaches the middle of the sky. See that the prisoner is alive until then." She walked out, and the torturer left Bellamy with water and a chunk of bread, which he was too weak to eat._

 _At noon, Roan walked in and unlocked the chain that held his wrists and ankles together. He bent down and rumaged through his pack to find some rope when Bellamy mustered up all of his remaining strength and leapt on his back, wrapping the chain around his neck._

 _Roan pulled at the chain as his airway was cut off, before he threw Bellamy off of him, who sunk to the floor unconcious._

 _Roan picked him up, brought him outside, and put him on his horse before he left in order to do his job. He rode the horse throughout the day, stopping on a mountain as the fiery red sun touched the tips of the trees. He set Bellamy's body down on the ground and sighed, shaking his head as he pulled out a sword. He placed the sword lightly against his chest before he shook him awake._

 _Bellamy opened his left eye, the right too swollen due to multiple blows. He saw the blade, and the typical fight and spirit that he possessed left his dark brown gaze._

 _Clarke sunk to her knees from where she was frozen, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Please, I'll do anything, just don't kill him." She called out desperately, even though she knew that she wouldn't be heard._

 _Roan shook his head, clearly remorseful at what he had to do, before he raised the blade a few inches and stabbed it into the younger man's chest. He ripped it out and left, murmuring "Yu gonplei stei de odon." as he mounted his horse and it gallopped away._

 _Clarke sprinted over to him, finally able to move, and knelt down by his side as a dark, red stain spread across his chest. His breaths slowed down, and he began to cough, blood dribbling out of his lips. Short, painful gasps escaped him before he took in one last breath of air and fell silent. Bellamy Blake was dead._

 _A hitched sob escaped Clarke's throat as she laid over his body, running a hand through his hair as she felt the undeniable pull back towards reality. She grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly, before she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "May we meet again." She murmured before blackness surrounded her and she was pulled away from the dream._

* * *

She opened her eyes to darkness, and realized that she had slept through the whole day. Tears streamed down her face, and the whole dream hit her with the force of a train. She breathed in the smell of the shirt she had taken to wearing at night, and closed her eyes, holding back a sob. She ignored the urge to push back her emotions, knowing it was the only time that she could acknowledge them, every other minute was devoted to being strong for everyone else.

She cried softly into her pillow, inhaling the familiar scent of sweat and pine and _Bellamy_ with a sigh, thinking back to all of their memories.

 _On the dropship, their early days of leadership and all of the times they fought, when they lost Charlotte and shared their grief, when they found the guns, when Dax died, Unity Day, their partnership and eventual friendship. When she thought he died from the dropship, when she told him she couldn't lose him, when he went into Mount Weather, and when they pulled the lever together. Their time on the Ark, their reunion, all of the lunches they spent together. All of the times he teased her, ridiculed her, called her Princess, brightened up her day, was there for her, saved her life, and was the one person whom she could vulnerable with._

She thought all of this, smiling slightly through her tears before she bit her lip. Sleep began to overcome her as she laid there in the late hours of night, and just before she succumbed to its affects, she had one last thought.

 _Dammit Bellamy, why'd you have to die on me?_

And then she fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think?**_

 _ **This chapter was painful to write for many reasons, but I think I'm proud of it nonetheless.**_

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please review._**

 ** _Thanks!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **I'd like to thank my reviewers: Jacob Denness, strangeJenny, Alicia465, whataliar, and changingdestiny40.**_

 _ **Also, how's everyone enjoying Season 4?**_

 _ **Anyways, here's Chapter 14.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

Pain. It burned without mercy, raging like a fire as its flames licked every inch of his body. Agony coursed through him as he came to, and he opened his mouth to either groan or scream, only to find that he had no voice. He flexed the fingers of his right hand, curling each one invidually against the cold surface he was lying on. Pulling them slowly along the ground, he felt smooth metal beneath his fingertips. He traced his fingers along his side, raising the shirt to feel the scabs, cuts, lacerations, burns, and gaping wounds that covered his body; a painful reminder of what he had gone through because of the Grounders.

Slowly opening his eyes, Bellamy squinted as bright light assaulted his senses. He stared at the ceiling, painfully stretching out each part of his body until he felt that he could move somewhat easily. He raised his body up to sitting position and took in his surroundings.

Stark white paint covered every surface, and the floors were brilliant white tile. The door was also white, with a tiny window covered with mesh and thick glass. A toilet and sink were on one side of the room, and on the other was a dresser, presumably filled with clothes. Even the bed was white, both the headboards and the sheets. The only variation in color was the black dot that symbolized a camera in the corner of the room.

Bellamy looked down at his body, only to see a white t-shirt upon his chest. As he held himself up, the pain increased, and at last he collapsed back upon his back, wincing when he hit the mattress with force that caused his back to blossom with even more torment.

The door opened suddenly, and he sat up with a start, automatically reaching for his gun before realizing that it was gone. A dark haired woman walked in, and Bellamy clenched his fists as he saw who it was.

"Hello, I am Dr. Tsing. Welcome to Mount Weather." She said, a forced smile plastered upon her face.

He stared her down in as best a fighting stance as he could muster, waiting for her to get closer, before his body gave out. He fell to the mattress with a thud and closed his eyes, opening his mouth to say something instead.

Instead of words, a dry croak escaped his throat, and he opened his eyes, fear and vulnerability flashing through his eyes, before it disappeared as fast as it came.

Dr. Tsing glanced at him, slight confusion on her face, before she looked down at a chart. "We found you nearly dead on the ground outside of this Mountain six days ago. You were brought in with severe bleeding from cuts and burns, as well as some internal bleeding and bruising. Your vocal cords were damaged due to multiple blows to the throat, but with rest, they should be fine in a few weeks."

As she finished, a man walked in. As he approached, his slicked black hair and sneer came into Bellamy's view, and he longed to punch him, but he was too weak.

"Is he viable for the Cerberus Project, or should we just drain him?" He asked, inspecting him as a farmer would his cattle, choosing ones for slaughter.

"We'll see Cage, we should keep him here, let him live with our people for a while until he has regained his full strength." She replied, her voice flat.

He nodded, before glancing at Bellamy again. "He has fight in his eyes, I think he'll be a Reaper.

Tsing shrugged, and they both left him alone, continuing their conversation away from his straining ears.

The days passed, and Bellamy soon graduated from IV nutrients, to liquid food, then to solid food in the course of a week. His wounds still ached with deep pain, but it got slightly better each day. Sleep was rare, as he was tormented by nightmares that would wake him up with beads of sweat dripping off his face.

On the eighth day, he was cleared by Tsing, and was given a temporary room to stay in. Some simple clothes were given to him, much like what he would wear back at camp. After getting settled into his room, he found a plain piece of paper lying on his bed. He picked it up, running his gaze over the sloppy scrawl that covered it.

 _Hello,_

 _Welcome to Mount Weather!_

 _Mount Weather is a radiation shelter that we have lived in since 2050, the year of the nuclear bombs._

 _I offer you a safe place to live in the mountain, among people that you will soon consider your friends._

 _Please, feel free to look around and make yourself acquainted._

 _-President Dante Wallace_

Bellamy balled the note up and tossed it in the trash, shaking his head, before he walked towards the door.

Stopping him in his tracks was his reflection over the sink. Underneath his eyes were barely noticeable bags, a clear sign of his recent sleep deprivation. A few thin pink lines stretched across his facial features, nearly healed cuts. Along his left hairline and on his lower lip were deeper wounds that would leave a scars, slightly inflammed from the recent removal of stiches. His throat was discolored near the Adam's apple, a pale purplish blue that explained the constant ache and the temporary loss of his voice. His arms, from the biceps up, were decorated with thin pink lines and burns, on their way to healing. Without looking, he knew his chest and shoulders were covered in deeper cuts, and his back with whip lacerations, severe burns, bruises, and wounds. He glanced at his hair that fell past his ears, longer than it ever had been, before meeting his own dark gaze, staring intently until he blinked and looked away.

He shuddered at the memories that assaulted him before putting on a brave face and leaving the room, ready to learn his surroundings and figure out how to escape the mountain.

He wandered, taking note of each exit, and the guards that passed them, hoping to remember for when he would try to leave. Soon enough, he found himself at the cafeteria, and he grabbed some food before sitting down at a table, causing everyone nearby to go silent and stare at him, before whispering to the person next to them.

Bellamy put his head down and ate, ignoring the glances and murmurs of people all around him. Despite the fact the food was good, he missed the earthy, fresh taste of meat roasted over the fire and wild berries fresh off the stem. He quickly finished his meal and left, stopping when a familiar face stood in front of him.

She smiled hesitantly, before holding her hand out to him. "I'm Maya." She introduced herself shyly.

Bellamy shook her hand with the slightest hint of a smile, wondering if she might remember.

"I figured you might need someone to talk to..." she trailed off, realizing that he couldn't speak. "Sorry, I mean be around, until everyone gets used to you."

Bellamy tipped his head slightly, showing that he was okay with it.

Maya smiled warmly, before she began to walk away. "Stay there, I'll get you some paper."

He stood there, tapping his foot and wondering how much he should tell her.

Before he could decide, she returned, handing him a pad and a dark pen. He took it, holding the tip against the paper before simply writing down _Thank you_ in his neat scrawl.

She smiled when she saw what he wrote, moving to leave with a cheerful goodbye, before he snapped his slender fingers, stopping her in her tracks. He began to write, and when he held it up, she looked at him quizically.

 _Follow me_ the paper said, and then Bellamy began to walk, thinking back to when he pretended to be a guard in order to remember the route. He glanced at the cameras as he went, making sure not seem suspicious in any way.

He turned a corner and reached a dead end with a door, tapping in the code that he remembered using to enter the room last time. It turned green, and he opened the door, holding it as Maya looked at him with a mixture of curiousity, suspicion, and fear as she entered. Realization then dawned on her as she noticed where they were, and she looked at him.

"Why'd you take me here?" She asked quietly, peeking through the blinds to make sure that she was remembering correctly.

Bellamy followed suit, and saw two Grounders hanging upside down, with tubes all over their bodies and cages surrounding them. He had been in one of the cages before, hung to give his blood to the Mountain Men.

The pen hovered above the paper in his hand as he deliberated on what to write, before deciding and touching the pen to the pad. After a moment he handed it to her, and Maya squinted as she read the note in the dim light.

 _First off, I need you to not tell anyone about this_

She stopped, looking up and asking "Why should I keep this a secret? You have the codes, you learned about this, who knows what else you know?"

Bellamy pointedly stared at her with slight anger and irritation, eyes boring into her's until she looked away and continued reading.

 _Soon, I'll either be put in here, or I'll be made a Reaper. Cage and Tsing are waiting to see how strong I am when I heal. I want to help everyone in there, and I know it's important to you too. If you help me escape, I can come back with my people and free them all._

Maya handed him the pad, before turning around and murmuring "How?" under her breath. Finally, she nodded, and they checked the hall before quickly leaving the room.

Seven days passed without seeing Maya again, and he began to worry that she had lied to him. If she turned him in, they would know and immediately take action.

A knock on his door late at night jarred him out of his thoughts. He pulled back the covers and cracked the door, opening it all of the way when he saw who it was.

Maya smiled and handed him some folded up papers. "Here's a map of the mountain, with the route drawn out in black and a code to the two doors. The other paper is how to get back in, if you do." She explained softly, before saying "I'm trusting you." in a warning tone so uncommon for her. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by another knock against the metal door. Bellamy quickly shoved the notes underneath the mattress and acted as if he were relaxing as Maya opened the door.

"Ahhh, Miss Vie. A pleasure to see you. May I speak to your friend alone?" A voice greeted, a sneer plastered on his face as he entered the room.

A stormy look passed over Bellamy's face as Maya left, and the new visitor sat at the desk.

"After careful consideration, Dr. Tsing and I have decided that, with added physical training, you would be a viable candidate for our Cerberus Project!" Cage said cheerfully, acting as if it were a privelege.

Barely concealed rage darkened his eyes as Cage explained that he would be going to the gym three times a day for the next two weeks, and would be placed on a specific nutrition program, before standing up and moving to leave.

Bellamy stood up, bending his legs slightly in preparation to jump, before he thought better of it and sat back down on the bed as the President's son left.

The next week, he was watched closely by guards and doctors alike to make sure he was doing well and not trying to escape. He was forced to do every exercise he had ever done on the Ark, plus many more that he had never heard of. Along with a healthy diet, he was given protein supplements and muscle boosters, and was stared at harshly until they knew he swallowed them.

As the final day of the training ended, Bellamy laid in bed, awake and waiting until it was the right time. He had spent the last two weeks learning guard rotations, and he knew that his area wasn't patrolled for an hour at two in the morning. He glanced at the clock every few minutes, and when the hour hand hovered near the two, he stood up and grabbed the papers, as well as a knife he had smuggled from dinner for protection.

He slowly opened the door and crept towards the exit, keeping close to the walls. He spotted the exit, and stepped out, before he pinned himself to the wall at the sight of a guard coming his way.

He debated on sprinting back to his room, before he decided against it, instead listening to the footsteps as they increased in volume. When he finally turned the corner, Bellamy punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold, but not before he could let out a loud yell.

The unconcious body fell to the ground with a loud thud, and he cringed as he took the gun out of its holster. Bellamy left him where he was, turning the corner and sprinting towards the door. Footsteps echoed through the halls as he skidded to a stop at the door. Gunshots rang on, whizzing past him and barely missing.

He entered the first code, and as the keypad turned green, a bullet hit home and embedded itself in his shoulder.

Fire blossomed through him, but he ignored it, instead quickly putting in the second code and sprinting out of the Mountain.

He ran through meadow of flowers and into the forest, the moonlight shining through the leaves of the trees. He kept a steady pace for about half an hour, in shape due to all of the training they had given him. When he felt that he was a few miles away, he slowed to a brisk walk. Each small sound caused him to raise his gun and hover his finger over the trigger, but only for a false alarm. Blood poured out of the bullet wound, and every step made him cringe, but he continued on, determined to get to his destination

When light finally began to seep into the sky, he stopped, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he saw familiar wooden walls. He gazed at the camp as the bright sun rose over it, covering the world with beautiful colors, before he sank to the ground underneath an oak tree, the blood loss finally catching up to him and causing him to pass out.

* * *

 _ **So, what'd you think?**_

 ** _Bellamy is still alive, which I'm sure most of y'all knew._**

 ** _Anyways, let me know with a review, and I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **I'd like to thank whataliar, 12, changingdestiny40, strange Jenny, and Jacob Denness for their reviews!**_

 _ **Anyways, here's Chapter 15.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

Clarke opened her eyes as light flickered in through the gap in the canvas walls. She stretched, enjoying the feeling of being in bed at a later hour, and allowed the ghost of a smile to pass across her lips for the first time in months. She yawned, pulling her arms over her head and interlocking her fingers, sighing softly as the tension temporarily left her aching muscles.

She pulled the thick fur blanket off of her body, the too-large tan shirt that she'd slept in falling off of her left shoulder with the movement. She had been sleeping in Bellamy's shirts at night, and as weird as it felt, they kept her nightmares mostly at bay.

Clarke quickly changed and stepped outside, gazing at the camp with a watchful eye. To her left, a group of kids was eating breakfast and chatting amicably around the ashes of the previous night's fire. To her right, a hunting patrol lead by Miller exited, heads held high as they left. After ensuring that all was good, she headed over to the haphazardly built medbay, poking her head inside and deciding to organize supplies and see what they still needed for winter. She slowly walked over to the shelves, and the monotonous work began.

* * *

Miller stood at the entrance, looking at the five kids with him. Four had been trained in basic gun skills and he expected each of them to bring back some game. The other, Monty, was tagging along to find some herbs and edible plants. All of them were leaving to prepare for the impending winter, and it loomed upon them with every dark cloud and cool breeze.

Miller glanced at Clarke and nodded to her as she walked by, though he was pretty sure she didn't notice, too enraptured in her own thoughts. She was doing well, but Miller missed Bellamy, and mourned the loss of a good friend.

He waved his hand and the five followed him, each constantly scanning the area. They walked, and soon, within sight of camp, he saw a small rabbit. He turned around, pressing his finger to his lips, but before he could fully turn around, one of the newer, less trained kids spoke, clearly not seeing his signal.

"What is that?" He asked curiously. The rabbit immediately ran, and Miller fired a missed shot in vain. He whirled around to the kid, irritation plastered upon his face.

"What the hell was... " He trailed off, following the kid's gaze and seeing a figure slumped against a tree. He glanced at Monty, who nodded, before slowly proceeding foward, closely followed by the rest of the group.

As he drew closer, he saw a small, dark pool of dried blood around the person, and his heart sank. This person was probably dead.

Before he could get in a good look, the figure stirred, groaning slightly as he stretched and stood up. Miller rushed forward, weapon held high just in case, before he dropped it with a look of disbelief. "Holy shit..." he muttered, looking into the man's eyes.

Monty slowly followed, a similar expression appearing upon his face as he took in a familiar face. "Bellamy?"

He nodded, the slightest smile tugging at his lips "Long time no see" He rasped, voice hoarse from disuse. He glanced at each of the kids there, leaning against the tree. Pain flowed through his shoulder, and he ghosted his fingers over the wound, before looking back at Miller.

"We thought you were dead." One of the kids said quietly, and the rest nodded in agreement as the smile disappeared from Bellamy's face.

Bellamy sighed, shaking his head. "Someone saved my life." He replied vaguely, replaying the events of the last few weeks over in his mind as his eyes glazed over with a distant look. Shaking his head, he focused on where he was, trying to block out the vivid memories of agony that coursed through his body.

Before anybody could comment, he began to walk towards the gate, picking up his jacket from the forest floor and putting it on to cover his injury. He had no limp in his gait, and his head was held high as he stopped, calling out for someone to open it.

Miller jogged after him, affirming the command with his more familiar voice, and the gates creaked as they were opened.

A few kids glanced at him, but the rest were working on different things, whether it was chopping wood or organizing food. The camp was busy, presumably preparing for the winter, which made Bellamy smile slightly, until a grimace passed across his lips when he realized it might not be Clarke who was leading them. She could easily be dead.

Shaking him from his thoughts was the small group gathering around him, shock written across each of their faces as whispers spread like wildfire. The crowd continued to grow, each person craning their neck, curious to see what the commotion was about.

Bellamy glanced at Miller and mouthed a name, an unspoken question lingering upon his lips.

Miller nodded. "Clarke's okay." As if on cue, she walked out of the medbay, clearly wondering what the commotion was all about.

Bellamy's face flooded with relief, and a slight smile crossed his face, a huge weight taken off of his shoulders. He followed Miller's gaze, and the small smile morphed into a grin as he saw Clarke.

* * *

 _Bandages_

She wrote the word on her growing list of supplies they were running low on and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She sat down on the edge of their examination table, more of a slap of wood than anything, and took a deep breath, holding her head in her hands. She just needed a moment, a small break, and she'd be fine.

Clarke heard the creak of the gate opening, followed by voices, louder than usual. She ignored it, and they began to increase in volume, blending together as more people joined what she assumed was a crowd.

Shaking her head, she stood and left the medbay, confirming her suspicions when she saw a large crowd that consisted of the majority of the kids. They all talked at once, each drowing out the other in an attempt to be heard.

She stood at the edge of the crowd, standing on her toes to attempt to see, before giving up and shoving her way through the crowd. They parted for her, and when she got to the front, she stopped in her tracks. "Bellamy?" She asked hesitantly, unsure if this was real, or another one of her dreams.

A full-fledged grin spread across his face, and his chocolate eyes filled with warmth.

Disbelief written across her face, she sprinted the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder and breathing in the scent of pine and sweat that he always seemed to possess. She closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against his neck as a smile appeared upon her face. The dream she'd had before wasn't real, which perplexed her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, instead reveling in the joy that she felt upon seeing her best friend.

Bellamy enveloped his arms around her, one hand on the small of her back and the other touching her shoulder. A similar grin was plastered upon his mouth, and he held her close to him, ignoring the group of onlookers. "Hey Princess" he murmured, eyes closed.

They stayed like this for a moment before Clarke pulled away, giving the remaining onlookers a sharp glare. They quickly scattered, leaving the pair standing alone near the entrance

"As much as I'd love to sleep in my own tent right now, I have a bullet in my shoulder..."

She cut him off. "I'll get the stuff, just go to your own tent." She briskly walked into the medbay, leaving Bellamy to go back to his tent.

He lifted the flap, and was somewhat surprised to see most of his things still in the same place. Then, as he looked closer, he saw the signs of an inhabitant clothes stacked next to the pile he left, the fur blanket pulled slightly back, and a few belongings sitting on the miniature table. Taking his shoes off, he gazed at the items on the table again. Upon inspection, he saw that there was a backpack, a leather bound journal, some pencils, and one of his knives. Realization dawned on him as he looked around, and he glanced at the journal, curiousity burning in him.

He set the rifle that still hung across his shoulder next to her things and picked up the small book, running his fingers over the cover. Respecting her privacy, he moved to set it down, but dropped it when he heard the tent flap open.

He whirled around, part of him still skiddish, but relaxed when he saw who it was. He glanced down at the journal and smiled when he saw what it had fallen open to. It was a picture of them together on the Ark, sitting in front of the window that he had brought her to so long ago.

Clarke followed his gaze and blushed, setting down her supplies and quickly picking it up off of the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that." She mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"It's amazing." He replied, voice still raspy as he looked at her with warmth. Sensing her discomfort, he took off his jacket and sat down on the bed.

"Take off your shirt." She commanded quietly, opening the First Aid kit and pulling out disinfectant wipes, a needle, some thread, and bandages.

He obeyed, pulling it off and tossing it on the table next to his jacket. Closing his eyes, he waited, and sure enough, a gasp escaped her lips.

"Bellamy..." Clarke trailed off, eyes glued to his back. From his neck down to the small of his back, thin pink lines crisscrossed the skin. Long, healing cuts stretched across his shoulders, and pink, peeling burns added to the horror. Muscle bulged beneath and it was clear he was extremely in shape; how, she had no idea. Dried blood covered his left shoulder, and the bullet hole began to ooze out blood, nothing stopping it now that he'd lost the shirt. "What did they do to you?" She asked softly, more to herself. Pity was clear in her voice, and Bellamy tensed, all of his earlier happiness gone.

Images began to flash in his mind, every crack of the whip and sizzle of the flame upon flesh burning in his mind. He shuddered, shaking his head to clear it, without success. The memories blurred, until one in particular stood out to him, and he was forced to relive it.

 _He was tossed to the ground, waking up as his body landed against the rough dirt. A groan escaped his lips as pain spread like fire across his body, and he opened his eyes to see Roan standing above him, the tip of the sword touching his chest._

 _The fight that he always prided himself in left his gaze, and a look of defeat replaced it. There was no way out of this. He met Roan's pale eyes with his dark ones, the slighest bit of defiance coursing through him as the fierce warrior tensed, raised the sword, and then dropped it. The blade clattered to the ground, and a barely noticable sigh escaped him, relief at being spared for the moment_

 _Bellamy felt himself being picked up and tied to the saddle once again, bouncing up and down with each step. After what felt like hours, Roan stopped, setting him down in soft grass. "They'll be able to heal you. I am sorry that I can't help you." With that he left, and Bellany laid there, staring at a familiar, looming stone structure as pain caused him to drift in and out of conciousness_

 _Eventually, the massive doors creaked opened, and he was picked up by men in Hazmat suits. Once they were inside and the doors were shut, he felt the sharp pinprick of a needle in his neck, and the world went dark._

He felt someone shaking his shoulder, and jumped slightly. "Bellamy, Bellamy." Urgency filled her voice, and he looked at Clarke, watching as relief passed over her face.

"You okay?" She asked softly, laying a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

Her cool touch soothed him, and he nodded, cringing as she touched the throbbing area around the bullet wound.

Clarke ran her fingers along the skin, stopping when she found a lump. "The bullet is still in there, so I need to take it out first." She explained quietly, taking her hand away.

As she pulled out the tools, he nodded, tensing when she touched him again. "Make it quick." He said in a low, pained voice, not bothering to glance over his shoulder at her.

Without warning, she ripped it out, doing her best to ignore his poorly concealed gasp of agony.

"Jesus Clarke, a little warning?" He snapped, before muttered "Sorry", sincerity in his voice.

She didn't reply, instead gently stitching up the wound in silence. When she finished, she pressed a bandage against it, staring at the wounds on his back. She traced a finger lightly along one of the scars, causing Bellamy to flinch slightly before relaxing.

"I'm so sorry." Clarke mumbled, voice wavering. Bellamy turned around, opening his mouth to ask her why, but stopping when he saw a tear fall down her cheek. Her bright blue eyes watered, sorrow and self-loathing covering her features. "It's my fault you ended up with Ice Nation, I should've just stayed on the Ark."

Without a word, Bellamy moved so that he was next to her and draped his arm over her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "If you need forgiveness, you're forgiven." He repeated the words that she had spoken to him so long ago, so softly they almost couldn't be heard. "I forgive you Clarke." He murmured, voice thick with emotion. He tightened his grip on her, feeling this undeniable need to protect her, to ensure her happiness, even at the cost of his own.

She leaned into his chest, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder as silent tears streamed down her face. She wrapped her arm around his back and stayed there, the hint of a smile appearing on her face. Though she was weighed down with self-loathing, his words lifted some of the guilt from her, and she sighed contently, smiling as he laid his head on top of her's. In his arms, lying like this, she felt safe, and she closed her eyes, leaning more heavily on him.

Bellamy felt an urge to tell her everything she needed to know, especially about the Mountain Men, but that would have to wait. For now, they would just sit in a comfortable silence, finding consolation in each other's arms.

Clarke nuzzled her head into his neck as exhaustion slowly crept in, and she began to drift into a light sleep, only to be jarred awake by footsteps and the rustling of the tent flap as it was opened.

They both snapped their heads up, staring at whoever had come in.

Raven stood at the entrance, a curious look upon her face, before she frowned. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I can come back later..." She trailed off awkwardly, moving to leave, but Bellamy stopped her.

"Wait!" She turned around, stepping back inside. "What is it?" He asked, voice gravelly from exhaustion.

As Raven re-entered, Clarke disentangled herself from Bellamy, a slight hint of blush creeping up her neck when she realized how close they were.

Raven glanced at Bellamy before turning to Clarke. "I've been working on something for a while. I didn't want to bother you about it, so I went to the bunker we found before and used the supplies to make a radio. I wanted it to be a surprise, and now it's working, so we can contact the Ark!" She stated enthusiastically, a proud smile flashing upon her face. "I figured we could do it tomorrow morning, they'd probably want to speak to you two." She added quickly, glancing at her feet before watching the pair interact.

Clarke glanced at Bellamy, who's dark gaze was already fixated on her's. She raised one eyebrow slightly in question, and he gave a miniscule tip of his head before they both turned to Raven.

Clarke nodded, and began to speak, voice low from recent sleep. "Okay, we'll talk to the Ark."

* * *

 _ **So, what does everyone think?**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**_


End file.
